


Дела Семейные

by sKarEd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sKarEd/pseuds/sKarEd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленький Джон попал в приют после автомобильной аварии, в которой погибли его отец и сестра, а он сам получил травму. Семья Шерлока ищет сыну сводного брата, потому что Майкрофт слишком редко бывает дома.<br/>Джон выбран из множества кандидатов и взят на испытательный срок. Выдержит ли он его? Шерлок совершенно явно не желает видеть никого, кроме родного брата....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Family Affairs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/235952) by [s0mmerspr0ssen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0mmerspr0ssen/pseuds/s0mmerspr0ssen). 



Джон уже почти ничего не помнит об аварии. В памяти остаются смазанные блики света, громкий шум и боль. Он помнит крики и последовавшие за ними успокаивающие голоса, ласковые прикосновения чужих рук к волосам. Потом его с головой укрывает белоснежная пустота. Ничто. Говорят, это шок.  
Его воспоминания начинаются с детского дома.  
В том приюте, где живет Джон, полным-полно подобных историй: аварии столь же часты, как и жестокость родителей или нежелательная беременность. У каждого ребенка здесь есть собственная печальная повесть, которая часто оказывается еще страшнее и хуже, чем та, что у Джона. Общее у них только одно: ни у кого из детей не осталось родственников, которые могли бы о них позаботиться. Некоторые воспитанники живут в этом приюте уже много лет, кто-то провел здесь всего несколько месяцев. Джон здесь уже почти год.  
Хотя ему кажется, что прошла уже целая вечность, – наверное, так и есть. Потому что Джон неглуп и прекрасно понимает, что никто никогда не захочет его усыновить.  
Когда семья – обычно молодая пара – принимала решение усыновить ребенка, они начинали искать идеального: симпатичного, здорового и умного. Три-в-одном по цене одного. Джон уже достаточно насмотрелся на приходящих и уходящих ребят, чтобы иметь достаточные основания для подобных предположений.  
Джон не считает свой ум или внешность особенно выдающимися. Нет, все, в общем-то, неплохо, если не вспоминать об изувеченном в аварии плече. Травма это, в общем-то, и не болезнь, но повреждение мышц снижает подвижность плеча – и сильно влияет на жизнь Джона. Ему никогда нельзя будет заниматься активными видами спорта или вволю бегать и играть с другими детьми.  
Вот почему Джон полагает, что его усыновят только при очень большом везении.  
Хотя, как выясняется позже, судьба приняла решение перевесить потерю в девятилетнем возрасте родителей и единственной сестры небольшим количеством удачи. Ну, по крайней мере, именно так Джон позже объяснит себе те события, которые за одну неделю полностью изменят его жизнь.  
***  
Этот день начинается как самый обычный понедельник из вереницы понедельников в этом детском доме.  
На завтрак скользкая овсянка, в которой ровно столько сахара, чтобы она казалась съедобной, и Джон как всегда читает за столом. сидит за столом с книгой в руках. Джон думает, что его единственный шанс улучшить свою жизнь – получить много знаний и тем самым зарабатывать хорошие оценки в школе. Это сделает его изгоем в классе, но ему, в общем-то, все равно. После аварии он так ни с кем и не подружился. Погруженный в изучение энциклопедии анатомии человека, Джон почти не слышит позвякивания колокольчика. Миссис Плам, управляющая приюта и всеобщая приемная мать, хочет сделать объявление.  
Шестьдесят семь детей медленно затихают и миссис Плам ободряюще улыбается.  
\- Слушайте все! Появилась семья, которая хочет усыновить одного из вас.  
Возбужденный шепот эхом прокатывается над столами. Джон отрывается от книги, крайне заинтересованный происходящим. Обычно миссис Плам никогда не объявляет им, что семья ищет ребенка. Нет, конечно по приюту ходят слухи, но никто не уверен в них до конца до тих пор пока один из воспитанников не покидает детдом со всеми своими вещами. Миссис Плам и другие работники приюта обычно тщательно избегают утечек информации.  
Миссис Плам спокойно поднимает ладонь.  
Да, - успокаивает их она, - я понимаю, всё это чрезвычайно увлекательно. Семья ищет мальчика – простите, девочки – чтобы он стал братом их сыну. Однако у них есть определенные представления… о том, каким должен быть этот мальчик.  
Она недовольно поджимает губы – Джон про себя прозвал это ее выражение «прокисший рассол». Оно любому дает понять, что подобные «представления» она не одобряет.  
\- И поэтому следующие дети пройдут в кабинет директора сразу же после завтрака, - миссис Плам берет со стола бумагу и начинает зачитывать список имен.  
Джон снова утыкается в книгу. Он прекрасно представляет себе «список пожеланий» этой семьи, которые они составили, перед тем как связаться с миссис Плам. В конце концов, они все так похожи. Они наверняка ищут симпатичного маленького ангелочка. Замечательного принца с прекрасными волосами, белоснежной улыбкой и безукоризненными манерами и…  
\- Уотсон, Джон.  
Джон чуть ли не подпрыгивает на месте при звуках своего имени. Он в замешательстве смотрит в сторону миссис Плам, но та уже принимается за свой завтрак. Зал наполняется восторженным щебетом мальчишек и недовольным бормотанием девочек. Джон не знает, что и думать.  
За последние восемь месяцев Джона ни разу не рассматривали как кандидата на усыновление. Он знает об этом, потому что иногда детей вызывают на беседу с возможными приемными родителями, чтобы увидеть, подходят те или нет. Вообще-то, детям запрещено рассказывать об этом, но в конце концов это все равно всплывает. Джон пока не встречался ни с одной приемной семьей, да и не ожидал этого. А теперь его вызывают к директору, потому что он может подойти этой семье. Семье с определенными «представлениями».  
Джон не знает, в какой семье «представления» могут включать такого, как он.  
В конце завтрака его овсянка почти нетронута, и Джон зарабатывает укоряющий взгляд от поварихи Мэнди, которая не любит переводить продукты. Джон бормочет извинения и скрывается от гневного взора за сто тридцатой страницей своей энциклопедии. Но и на чтении он не способен сосредоточиться с самого объявления. В его мыслях отвлекающе зудит и носится по кругу только один вопрос – почему?  
Почему он? Почему сейчас? Почему публичное объявление?  
Джон медленно идет к кабинету. Несколько ребят уже ждут у дверей, и Джон осторожно наблюдает за ними поверх книги. Они все практически его ровесники, а с двумя из них он даже делит спальню. Никто из них ничем не выделяется, да и в общем-то не особо красив (себя он тоже имеет в виду).  
Появление миссис Плам отвлекает Джона от размышлений. Она ласково улыбается мальчикам, перед тем как отпереть дверь своим ключом и запустить их внутрь. Джон заходит последним и садится на колченогий стул у самой двери.  
\- Ну, мальчики, я, как и вы, сталкиваюсь с таким в первый раз. - отмечает миссис Плам со смешком, - И, хочется надеяться, в последний. Мы обычно так не поступаем, но эта семья…  
Она откашливается и машет рукой.  
\- О, вам не стоит об этом беспокоиться. Давайте я лучше объясню, почему вы здесь. Вышеупомянутая семья ищет кого-то, кто достаточно… умен, если говорить прямо. На самом деле, их сын очень эрудирован и его родители хотят усыновить кого-то, кто сможет держаться на его уровне.  
Она кривит лицо и Джон с трудом удерживается от смеха.  
\- А вы, мои дорогие, почти ровесники их сына и у вас лучшие оценки в школе.  
Она снова ласково улыбается им, совсем как мама Джона, когда гордилась сыном. Джон пытается не думать об этом, потому от этого воспоминания всегда перехватывает дыхание и неприятно зудит в уголках глаз.  
\- Однако, семья желает, чтобы вы все прошли тест на интеллект. Если честно, не думаю, что в нем есть вообще необходимость, потому что все это не имеет никакого отношения к понятию «семья». Вы сами должны решить, хотите вы или нет вступить в это… - Она замолкает и задумчиво прикусывает губу, перед тем, как продолжить, - … соревнование. Да, это оно и есть, и никак иначе его назвать нельзя.  
Мальчишки вокруг Джона обмениваются вопросительными взглядами, безмолвно интересуясь у друзей, будут ли те проходить этот сомнительный тест. Джон уже знает свой ответ.  
\- Я сделаю это, - уверенно говорит он и спокойно закрывает книгу. – Я пройду этот тест.  
Несколько мальчишек оборачиваются и оглядывают Джона с ног до головы. Миссис Плам лишь легонько поднимает брови в ответ на это заявление.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит она, не сводя с него вопросительного взгляда. – Ты, конечно же, можешь сделать это.  
В конце концов, пройти тест соглашаются еще пятеро. Джон не сказал бы, что они выглядят особенно умными, но он все равно воспринимает их как соперников. Миссис Плам права – это соревнование. И он намерен победить.  
Он знает, что это, возможно, его единственный шанс быть усыновленным. Ясно же, что этой семье важен лишь его ум, а не внешний вид или больное плечо.  
Джон не считает себя очень уж умным, но он гораздо более начитан, чем все остальные. Ну, по крайней мере, он ни разу не видел их в подвальной библиотеке приюта. Это может стать большим преимуществом.  
И к тому же, приемная семья, ищущая умного ребенка наверняка обеспечит своим детям хорошее образование – возможно даже отдаст их в закрытую школу Джон думает, что закрытая школа гораздо лучше, чем та, в которую он ходит сейчас.  
Миссис Плам говорит им, что тест будет завтра после обеда и жестом отпускает мальчиков.  
Большинство ребят тут же убегают на улицу – за время их отсутствия началась игра в футбол, и они горят желанием присоединиться. Джона никто с собой не зовет, так что он не следует за всеми. Он идет в тихий уголок садика за домом, на качели, на которых почему-то никто никогда не качается. Джон думает, что это прекрасное место для чтения.  
Однако он никак не может сосредоточиться на том, что читает. Вместо этого, он невольно представляет себе завтрашний тест, приемную семью, мальчика, у которого может появится новый брат.  
Есть ли у него шанс? Достоин ли он, чтобы стать членом таинственной семьи, у которой такие большие запросы, когда дело касается ума?  
Джон большим пальцем левой ноги рисует узоры и в песке и не находит ответов.  
На следующее утро у Джона болит живот и на завтрак он только пьет ромашковый чай. На обед он и вовсе не приходит, расхаживая по саду и пытаясь успокоить свои нервы. Это не очень-то помогает.  
Когда перед Джоном оказывается бумажка с тестом, у него начинают дрожать руки. Что, если у него ничего не выйдет? Что если тест покажет, что он совсем тупой и это разрушит все его планы? Джон глубоко дышит, чтобы успокоиться, но тошнота не проходит. Остается только надеяться, что ему не придется бежать в туалет.  
Мужчина, представившийся доктором Арнульфо смотрит на них сквозь очки в роговой оправе и улыбается, почти не открывая зубов. Эта улыбка выглядит не очень дружелюбной.  
\- Вы можете приступать, парни. Не списывать! – он одаряет их критическим взглядом и устраивается в удобном кресле. Джон мимоходом думает, что доктор наверняка привез его с собой, поскольку оно выглядит слишком хорошим для приюта.  
Про себя отругав себя за неподобающие мысли, Джон сосредотачивается на листочке перед собой. Слегка дрожа, он берет ручку и переворачивает лист, чтобы прочесть первый вопрос. Он совсем простой и Джон знает ответ. На второй вопрос тоже.  
У него постепенно перестают дрожать руки.


	2. Chapter 2

После теста все возвращается на круги своя. Доктор Арнульфо сообщает миссис Плам, что результаты станут известны только через несколько дней, так что она просит мальчиков пока об этом не думать.   
Джон не может.   
Сколько он ни пытается отвлечь себя книгами, это не очень-то помогает. Все его мысли заняты тестом, и Джон не знает, что с этим делать.   
Многие вопросы были бессмысленны, или, по крайней мере, не были связаны со знаниями. Иногда они предлагали определить картинку, которая лучше подойдет к ряду других, или убрать лишнее слово из списка. Кроме того, все шестеро мальчиков после теста наедине беседовали с доктором Арнульфо. Джону этот мужчина совсем не нравился, но он терпеливо отвечал на все вопросы, стараясь не обращать внимания на секундомер у доктора в руке.   
К концу недели Джон устает переживать за результат и уже просто хочет узнать, как все прошло. Когда он через окно спальни видит у дверей детского дома незнакомую черную машину, то сразу же бросает позабытую книгу и бежит на первый этаж. Несколько детей уже заняли удобную позицию у окна, чтобы лучше разглядеть посетителей.   
Это на самом деле оказывается доктор Арнульфо, но в этот раз он привозит очень красивую женщину в элегантном черном платье. Ее серьги сверкают на солнце. За ними, на расстоянии нескольких шагов следует мальчик в безупречно отглаженных брюках и парадной белой рубашке. Он не выглядит дружелюбным и радостным, напротив, бросает хмурые взгляды на здание.   
Джон сразу же понимает, что это усыновители. Сердце Джона бьется быстро-быстро. Через несколько минут они все узнают, кто же оказался достаточно умен для того, чтобы войти в эту семью. Глядя на отстраненное выражение лица безупречно одетого мальчика, Джон уже не знает, хочет ли оказаться тем самым счастливчиком.   
\- Они очень богаты, - шепчет маленькая девочка с двумя хвостиками, и мальчишка рядом с ней согласно присвистывает.   
Посетители очень долго не выходят из кабинета миссис Плам. В какой-то момент большинству детей надоедает ждать и они возвращаются к прерванным занятиям. Джон решает устроиться в столовой и немного подумать.   
Повариха Мэнди замечает его через окошко, соединяющее кухню с залом, и подзывает к себе.   
\- Скучно тебе? – спрашивает она и, не дожидаясь ответа, сует ему в руки стопку тарелок. – Займись тогда хоть чем-то полезным. Накроешь на столы?   
Джон на самом деле благодарен за это простое задание и забирает посуду из рук кухарки. У него заняты руки, и это помогает отвлечься от переживаний. Джон придумывает игру, по правилам которой тарелки не могут стоять на трещинах на деревянной поверхности, и улыбается, когда ему все же удается поставить тарелки симметрично. Балуясь, он раскладывает приборы так, будто бы все левши, как он.   
Мэнди в качестве награды насыпает ему пригоршню конфет, и Джон чувствует себя намного лучше.   
Когда он выходит из столовой, радостно жуя мятную шоколадку, то чуть не врезается в запыхавшуюся миссис Плам. По её раскрасневшимся щекам можно понять, что она довольно долго бегала по зданию. Когда она видит Джона, то драматично выдыхает.   
\- Вот ты где, - говорит она ему. – А я-то тебя везде обыскалась. Миссис Холмс хочет с тобой познакомиться.   
\- Миссис Холмс? – переспрашивает Джон, слишком растерянный для того, чтобы вспомнить, что разговаривать с набитым ртом неприлично.   
\- А, ну конечно, ведь ты еще не знаешь, - догадывается миссис Плам и легонько хлопает Джона по здоровому плечу. – Пришли результаты тестов: если верить доктору Арнульфо, ты у нас практически гений.   
Джон слушает ее, широко распахнув глаза.   
«Практически гений»? Он?   
Джон не слишком-то в это верит. Если бы он был очень умным, то ведь знал бы об этом? Да, он хорошо учился, но просто потому, что не ленился. Единственное объяснение, которое приходит ему в голову, состоит в том, что он просто достаточно много читал и все прочитанное отразилось на результатах теста.   
Однако у него не хватает времени на размышления – они как-то слишком быстро добираются до кабинета миссис Плам. Она с ободряющей улыбкой распахивает перед ним дверь, и Джон настороженно входит в кабинет.   
Доктор Арнульфо, изящно одетая женщина и хмурый мальчик поворачиваются, чтобы лучше разглядеть Джона, который сразу же чувствует себя маленьким и неуклюжим. И сжимает свои конфеты, чувствуя себя выставленным напоказ.   
\- Это Джон,- представляет его миссис Плам и неожиданно подталкивает в спину, ближе к ряду стульев, стоящих перед ее столом.   
\- Драсте, - все, на что Джон оказывается способен, и он немедленно об этом жалеет. Конечно же, это совсем не производит хорошего впечатления.   
\- Добрый день, Джон. Я миссис Холмс, - приветствует его красиво одетая женщина. Серьги в ее ушах покачиваются, когда она говорит.   
Она говорит приветливо, но Джон ничего не может понять в вежливом выражении ее лица. Ему кажется, она в данный момент может думать о нем все, что угодно. Например: «Какой милый мальчик». Да, скорее всего так оно и есть, – она же видела результаты его тестирования. Дама поворачивает голову и хмурится на сидящего рядом с ней мальчика, который просто смотрит на Джона, сузив глаза.   
\- Это мой сын. Поздоровайся, Шерлок, – вздыхая, укоряет она его.   
\- Привет, - фыркает мальчик и скрещивает руки на груди.   
Джон пытается улыбнуться ему. И вовсе не из-за странного имени, которое, похоже, только усугубляет недовольство Шерлока.   
\- Хочешь конфету? – спрашивает Джон и протягивает мальчику конфету в знак примирения. Шерлок яростно трясет головой и отворачивается.   
У Джона складывается отчетливое ощущение, что мальчику вовсе не нужен сводный брат, и он теряется, не зная, что с этим делать. Раньше Джон был твердо уверен, что мальчик обрадуется новому родственнику.   
\- Так вот, тест, - громко говорит миссис Плам, усаживаясь за свой стол, чтобы нарушить неловкую тишину, наступившую в комнате после отказа Шерлока.   
Джон осторожно присаживается на свободный стул рядом с доктором Арнульфо и поднимает на него глаза, взволнованный тем, что мужчина собирался сказать о его сообразительности.   
\- Ах, да, тест, - оживляется доктор и достает из дипломата, лежащего на коленях, несколько листков бумаги. – У меня тут собой результаты. Большинство мальчиков не показали выдающихся результатов.   
Джон, не глядя, может сказать, что при этих словах на лицо миссис Плам возвращается унылое выражение «скисшего рассола».   
\- Кроме Джона. Конечно же, не настолько высокий результат как у вашего сына, миссис Холмс, - доктор Арнульфо кивает женщине, - но довольно исключительный. Его айкью равняется ста двадцати семи.   
\- Это хорошо? – спрашивает миссис Плам.   
Доктор Арнульфо бросает на нее взгляд, ясно говорящий, что ее айкью точно до ста двадцати семи не дотягивает. Джону становится обидно за миссис Плам. Ему совсем не нравится этот доктор, но он продолжает молчать. Сам он, естественно, не имеет ни малейшего понятия обо всех этих айкью. Все, что он знает, так это что айкью – это число, обозначающее степень развития человеческого интеллекта. Ну, так было написано в энциклопедии.   
\- Это очень большое число, - с важным видом объясняет доктор Арнульфо. - Средний результат находится в пределах девяноста и ста десяти. Студенты университетов, обычно показывают результат выше, в пределах ста двадцати. Гении имеют коэффициент интеллекта выше ста тридцати. Как видите, Джон хоть и не и гений, но весьма одаренный мальчик.   
Доктор Арнульфо смотрит на Джона, будто бы ожидая опровержения своих слов. Джон, однако, слишком удивлен, чтобы обратить на это внимание.   
\- Ничего себе! - восклицает Джон и косится на миссис Плам, которая так и застыла с приоткрытым ртом.   
\- Действительно, - отмечает миссис Холмс, и Джон переводит взгляд на нее. Сейчас она улыбается ему гораздо шире, будто коэффициент интеллекта сто двадцать семь делает его более достойным ее внимания. – Это даже больше того, на что мы с мужем смели надеяться. Замечательно, что нам не придется искать в детских домах за пределами Лондона.   
Миссис Плам откашливается.   
\- Ну, это все, конечно, очень мило, но, - возражает она и поднимает брови, – одно это не может послужить причиной для усыновления Джона.   
\- О, конечно же, нет, - соглашается миссис Холмс. – Нужно посмотреть, как мальчики поладят. Вот почему мы с мужем решили назначить ему испытательный срок в два месяца.   
\- Испытательный срок, - гневно повторяет миссис Плам. – Не думаю, что это возможно.   
Джон чувствует, что по его коже бегут мурашки, когда видит взгляд, который миссис Холмс бросает на заведующую. Он холодный, расчетливый и немного уничижающий. Джон честно надеется, что подобный взгляд никогда не будет направлен на него.   
\- Вы, конечно же, понимаете, миссис Плам, - она произносит это имя с таким отвращением, будто бы это что-то плохое, – что этот дом частично содержится на щедрые пожертвования моего мужа и его друзей.   
Джону кажется, что это была угроза, хотя он и не понимает связи между ней и его возможным усыновлением.   
Миссис Плам сначала белеет, а потом покрывается красными пятнами, совсем как тогда, в коридоре.   
\- Благополучие ребенка важнее денег, - говорит она таким тоном, какого Джон никогда прежде не слышал. Никогда, даже после того, как мальчишки подожгли его постель.   
\- Благополучие одного ребенка кажется мне достаточной ценой для общего блага всех остальных детей, - говорит миссис Холмс. – Кроме того, мы не причиним мальчику никакого вреда. Совсем наоборот: он будет одет, обут и обучен по самому высшему разряду. Такому, который это заведение предоставить не в состоянии.   
Она бросает короткий взгляд на Джона, и он судорожно сглатывает. Он чувствует, что в любом случае у него нет выбора.   
\- Ясно, - сдержанно отзывается миссис Плам. – Разрешите мне поговорить с Джоном. С глазу на глаз.   
Миссис Холмс одним элегантным движением поднимается, и платье струится вокруг ее ног.   
\- Конечно, - говорит она, и на ее лицо возвращается та самая странная дружелюбная улыбка. – Я свяжусь с вами вечером. Было очень приятно познакомиться с тобой, Джон.   
И, несмотря на то, что они и двух слов друг другу не сказали, Джон слабо улыбается и кивает.   
\- Мне с вами тоже, мэм, - отвечает он, вспоминая о манерах.   
Миссис Холмс, кажется, удовлетворена ответом и зовет сына, перед тем как вместе с доктором Арнульфо покинуть кабинет.   
Как только за ними захлопывается дверь, миссис Плам длинно выдыхает и расслабляется. Кажется, она растекается по своему креслу и Джон улыбается. Миссис Плам тоже.   
\- Прости, Джон, - говорит она и трет рукой лоб. - Мне правда очень неловко.   
Джон пожимает плечами.   
\- Да все в порядке. В конце концов, я же сам согласился пройти тест.   
\- И какой замечательный результат показал! Но я всегда знала об этом, правда. Кажется, я никогда не видела тебя без книги в руках, – ее гордая улыбка быстро сменяется озабоченностью на лице. – Слушай, Джон. Я не очень-то одобряю методы миссис Холмс. Мы не отдаем детей на испытательный срок. Так не делается.   
Джон практически видит «но», висящее в воздухе. Он снова пожимает плечами.   
\- Все в порядке, – повторяет он. И это правда. Он, в общем, не против. Это все-таки шанс покинуть приют, шанс на лучшую жизнь. Возможно, его единственный шанс. – Мне кажется, я не очень-то понравился Шерлоку, так что, может это и хорошо, что меня не сразу усыновят.   
Миссис Плам долго разглядывает его, а потом со вздохом смотрит на свой стол.   
\- Очень хорошо, - сдается она, - я вечером позвоню миссис Холмс.


	3. Chapter 3

Все его вещи помещаются в одну небольшую спортивную сумку.   
Джон задумчиво смотрит на коричневую сумку, врученную ему миссис Плам.   
У него не так много вещей: одежда, несколько книг, альбом с фотографиями и две мягкие игрушки. Это все, что у него есть, и все, что ему нужно упаковать. Кровать и маленький шкафчик, которые отвели ему при поступлении, теперь, опустев, могут принадлежать кому угодно. Они и станут чьими-то еще, если Джон не вернется в приют.   
Джон совсем не грустит по поводу отъезда. Он так ни с кем здесь и не подружился и вряд ли будет скучать по кому-то из сотрудников. Они все хорошие люди, как и многие дети. Джон просто ни к кому не привязывался и старался не думать, почему.   
На несколько минут он позволяет себе погрузиться в воспоминания о сестре Гарри и ее хитрой улыбке, об отце и его сильных и теплых руках, о маме и ее волосах, которые всегда пахли розовым шампунем. В груди становится тесно, и в горле как будто щекочет, и Джон снова заставляет себя забыть, спрятать болезненные воспоминания поглубже. Есть причина, по которой он старается не думать о них. Джон считает, что просто пока не готов.   
Он поднимает сумку и расправляет плечи.   
Ему предстоит новый период жизни. Если в чем Джон и уверен, так это в том, что возвращаться приют он не хочет. Никогда. Неважно, насколько жесток с ним будет этот мальчик, Шерлок, и насколько сурова окажется миссис Холмс, он это выдержит. Он уже большой мальчик, ему девять лет, а через два с половиной месяца уже будет десять. Он справится с чем угодно.   
Это его шанс – и он его не упустит.   
Он перебрасывает ремень сумки через здоровое плечо, бросает последний взгляд на комнату и уходит.   
Внизу дети уже толпятся у окон, выходящих на ворота, рядом с ними стоит миссис Плам и только качает головой, глядя на носы, расплющенные о стекло. Один из мальчиков поднимает голову и видит Джона, и тот узнает его – мальчик тоже писал тест доктора Арнульфо.   
\- У них действительно крутая тачка, - говорит он, распахнув глаза. – Я думаю, это Бентли.   
Джон не очень-то интересуется автомобилями, но, поскольку другие мальчишки его возраста обычно увлекаются машинами, наверное, тот парень знает, о чем говорит. К тому же Джон знает, что у семейства Холмсов должно быть много денег.   
Джон ни с кем из семьи не разговаривал с самого ухода миссис Холмс и Шерлока из кабинета миссис Плам. Он знал, что миссис Плам звонила Холмсам, но Джона к телефону никто не звал.   
Джон волнуется из-за переезда к практически незнакомой семье. Ему сказали, что у Шерлока есть старший брат, который уже переехал в университетский кампус, и что мистер Холмс очень занятой человек и редко бывает дома. Джон понимает, что этой информации слишком мало, но честно надеется, что все обойдется.   
Миссис Плам улыбается Джону, и тот немедленно замечает у нее в руках пухлый том в черной обложке – это энциклопедия, которую он так и не дочитал. Он должна бы лежать в библиотеке, но заведующая протягивает книгу Джону.   
\- Я знаю, что ты ее еще не дочитал. Возьми ее – это будет прощальным подарком.   
Миссис Плам выглядит виноватой. Джон чувствует, что она пытается этим как-то извиниться и за тест, и за испытательный срок, и за все то, что ее так расстроило, так что он с кивком принимает книгу.   
\- Благодарю, - и он, правда, благодарен ей, потому что, несмотря на вину и все такое, книга все-таки дорогая, а у приюта не так много денег на библиотеку.   
Миссис Плам неловко ерошит ему волосы.   
\- Снаружи тебя ждет машина. Боюсь за тобой приехал только водитель, без Шерлока и миссис Холмс.   
Джон кивает, а голос у него в голове напоминает ему, что это, возможно, последний раз, когда он видит выражение «скисшего рассола» на лице миссис Плам. Эта мысль его вовсе не расстраивает, разве что немного печалит.   
\- Все порядке, - говорит Джон и машет ей рукой, - наверное, они просто очень заняты.   
Миссис Плам кивает, и глаза ее почему-то блестят ярче, чем обычно. Потом она судорожно машет рукой, выпроваживая его, и отворачивается. Джон подчиняется жесту и, бросив последний взгляд на прилипших к окнам любопытных детей, открывает дверь и выходит из приюта.   
Водитель (Джон замечает на нем что-то вроде формы) ждет его у задней двери автомобиля и открывает ее при приближении мальчика. Это другая машина, не та, на которой в прошлый раз приезжала миссис Холмс, – разницу способен понять даже Джон. Он размышляет, сколько же машин может себе позволить эта семья.   
\- Джон Уотсон? – спрашивает мужчина, и Джон согласно кивает. – Я позабочусь о вещах.   
Водитель забирает у мальчика сумку, и тот вежливо благодарит его, залезая в салон. На сиденье для него лежит специальная подушка – она черная и гладкая, как и весь остальной салон автомобиля. Джон не очень удивляется – Шерлок не похож на того, кто будет сидеть на разноцветном пластике. Через несколько секунд водитель возвращается проверить, пристегнут ли Джон, и закрыть за ним дверь.   
\- Далеко ехать, сэр? – спрашивает Джон, когда водитель устраивается на переднем сидении. Тот смотрит на мальчика через зеркало заднего вида, и из уголков его глаз разбегаются морщинки., словно мужчина улыбается.   
\- Не больше сорока пяти минут, - дружелюбно говорит он. Через некоторое время он добавляет: – Можешь называть меня просто Гарри, если хочешь.   
Джон изо всех сил старается не думать о другом человеке с таким же именем и отворачивается, когда водитель заводит машину.   
Энциклопедия становится основным развлечением мальчика на время дороги, поскольку Гарри, несмотря на дружелюбность, все время молчит. Он сосредоточен на дороге, но никогда не кричит и не срывается на других водителей, хоть они ему иногда и сигналят. Отец Джона всегда бормотал и ругался за рулем.   
«Хватит вспоминать, - отчитывает себя Джон, яростно мотая головой. –Не думай о них. Нельзя все время грустить».   
Он снова утыкается в книгу и пытается заставить себя сосредоточиться на животных мелового периода.   
Едут они долго, и, периодически поглядывая в окно, Джон выясняет, что они выезжают с окраин, где находится приют, и направляются в центр города. Джон не уверен в этом, но считает, что миссис Холмс и Шерлоку очень подойдет дом или квартира в центре Лондона.   
Потом машина останавливается, Гарри открывает дверь для Джона. Тот осторожно выбирается из машины и заинтересованно оглядывает дом, возле которого они остановились. Это двухэтажный кирпичный особняк, и Джон думает, что он красивый, хоть и старый – фасад увит плющом. Рядом стоят похожие дома, а в отдалении слышен шум, наверное, недалеко центр города.   
Гарри вручает ему сумку.   
\- Вперед, звони в дверь, - говорит он. - А мне пора забирать юного мистера Холмса с занятий скрипкой.   
Джон закидывает сумку на плечо, благодарит Гарри и направляется к двери, размышляя на тему странности того, что водитель зовет такого маленького мальчика «мистером Холмсом». На двери его встречает старомодный дверной молоточек в виде оскаленной львиной морды, но рядом с ним, по счастью, обнаруживается обычный дверной звонок. Джон успокаивает дыхание и жмет на кнопку.   
Через несколько минут дверь открывает пожилая женщина. Увидев Джона, она улыбается, отчего по всему ее лицу разбегаются лучистые морщинки. Она сразу же нравится мальчику.  
\- Ты, должно быть, Джон, - говорит она и отходит в сторону, пропуская Джона в дом. – Заходи, заходи.   
Джон аккуратно вытирает ноги и заходит в дом, оглядываясь по сторонам. Первым делом он замечает, что мебель сверкает чистотой. Все очень аккуратно и строго: и фотографии и картины на стенах, и мебель, и даже рисунок ковра. Обстановка на удивление современна, несмотря на внешний облик здания, но Джону кажется, что дом выглядит совсем нежилым – в нем нет уюта.   
\- Я миссис Хадсон, домохозяйка, - представляется дружелюбная дама, запирая дверь. – К сожалению, Шерлока еще нет, но миссис Холмс ждет тебя в кабинете.   
«Интересно, - думает Джон, позволяя миссис Хадсон забрать сумку. – А для нее он Шерлок».   
Домохозяйка – Джон никогда не видел людей, которые держат прислугу, только читал об этом в книгах и видел в кино, – указывает на дверь в конце коридора, и Джон после минутного колебания идет к ней и вежливо стучится.   
\- Входите, - доносится из-за двери уже знакомый голос миссис Холмс, и Джон заходит.   
Миссис Холмс выглядит так же безупречно, как и на прошлой неделе. Сегодня на ней брюки и блуза, а волосы ее убраны в элегантный пучок. Она стоит, опираясь на массивный деревянный стол. В отличие от холла, кабинет обставлен старинными массивными шкафами и креслами им под стать. Джон чувствует себя неуютно в своих джинсах и красном свитере.   
\- Здравствуй, Джон, добро пожаловать в наш дом, - приветствует его миссис Холмс, далеко не так тепло, как миссис Хадсон.   
На ее лице снова эта дружелюбная улыбка, в которой есть что-то неправильное. Жестом она предлагает Джону занять кресло напротив стола.   
\- Здравствуйте, мэм, – отзывается Джон и медленно садится в кресло.   
Он не может заставить себя улыбнуться ей в ответ. Внезапно он начинает очень сильно нервничать. Вот и все. Он уже здесь, и его испытательный срок уже начался. Любая ошибка поставит под угрозу возможное усыновление. У Джона потеют ладони, и он торопливо прижимает руки к штанам.   
\- Я рада, что ты все-таки решил принять в этом участие, - говорит миссис Холмс, все еще стоя перед ним. – Я уверена, что все это крайне ново и увлекательно. У Шерлока сейчас каникулы, как и у тебя. Ты будешь вместе с ним заниматься с частными преподавателями, но пока можешь отдыхать и обживаться здесь. Я уверена, что вам с Шерлоком потребуется некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть друг к другу. Нашу домохозяйку, миссис Хадсон, ты уже видел. Она убирается в доме и готовит для нас еду, но это не значит, что ты не должен убирать за собой. Она не убирает комнату Шерлока, и твою она тоже трогать не будет.   
Миссис Холмс на секунду прерывает свою речь, чтобы занять более удобное положение и скрестить руки на груди.   
\- Мистер Браун – это наш шофер. Он будет возить вас с Шерлоком, если понадобится. Конечно, только с моего согласия. Также здесь есть садовник, мистер Пауэлл, он приходит к нам время от времени. Моего мужа пока нет дома, и он появится, самое меньшее, недели через две, но ты обязательно с ним встретишься. Скоро нас может навестить и старший брат Шерлока, он обычно очень занят, совсем как его отец.   
Миссис Холмс смотрит на Джона и приподнимает брови.   
\- Я понимаю, что это все очень отличается о того, к чему ты привык у себя дома. У тебя есть вопросы?   
Несколько секунд Джон просто таращится на нее, и у него от полученных знаний кружится голова. Частные преподаватели, садовники – для него это немного слишком. Джон пытается сформулировать хоть один внятный вопрос, который не выставит его идиотом.   
\- Очень отличается, - в конце концов, соглашается он и откашливается, понимая, что охрип от волнения. – Но я уверен, что у меня получится во всем этом разобраться.   
Миссис Холмс кивает.   
\- Я уверена, что у тебя все получится, ты же умный мальчик. Твоя комната наверху, рядом с комнатой Шерлока. Это была гостевая спальня, но мы немного переделали ее для твоего удобства. Мне сообщили, что тебя беспокоит твое плечо, это так?   
Джон кивает, автоматически разминая плечо, чтобы проверить его подвижность. Немного сведено, но, в целом, в порядке.   
\- Обычно оно не доставляет мне неудобств, - уже более уверенно поясняет он. – Просто оно очень болит, когда я пытаюсь поднять что-то тяжелое или занимаюсь спортом. Иногда мне бывает сложно дотянуться до чего-либо, потому что я не могу полностью выпрямить руку.   
\- Мы убедимся, что вся твоя мебель удобна для тебя, - немедленно убеждает его миссис Холмс, - но в случае, если тебе понадобится помощь, миссис Хадсон с удовольствием тебе ее окажет. Ужин точно в шесть тридцать в зале напротив кабинета. Постарайся прийти вовремя.   
Похоже, разговор закончен, так что Джон осторожно улыбается хозяйке и, как только она указывает подбородком в сторону двери, немедленно спрыгивает с кресла. Мальчик выходит за дверь и направляется к парадной лестнице. Как только он добирается до нижних ступенек, по дому разносится трель входного звонка, и сверху спускается миссис Хадсон, торопясь открыть дверь.   
Джон из любопытства остается внизу, чтобы посмотреть, кто же пришел. Один взгляд на темные кудряшки и бледную кожу – и становится ясно, что это Шерлок.   
\- Добро пожаловать, - тепло приветствует его домохозяйка, как если бы действительно была рада его видеть.   
Шерлок, однако, только коротко кивает, протягивая ей что-то похожее на скрипку в чехле. К удивлению Джона, миссис Хадсон берет ее, хоть и перестает улыбаться и хмурится. Шерлок проходит мимо нее, даже не поблагодарив. Увидев Джона, Шерлок немедленно насупливается.   
\- Ты, - шипит он, и Джон вздрагивает от того, как ядовито это звучит.   
\- Привет, Шерлок, – он все-таки здоровается с ним, все же он будет его братом хотя бы на ближайшие несколько недель. Джон очень хочет подружиться с ним.   
\- Не хочу, чтобы ты тут оставался, - выпаливает Шерлок. – Ты не мой брат и никогда им не будешь.   
С этими словами Шерлок взбегает по лестнице мимо Джона. Мальчик смотрит ему вслед, отчасти поражен неприветливым отношением, отчасти довольно зол. Это невежливо. Джон не сделал ему ничего плохого. Джон гневно смотрит и фыркает вслед кудрявой макушке.   
\- Не обращай на него внимания, милый, - говорит миссис Хадсон, все еще сжимая в руках скрипку. – Думаю, урок музыки в этот раз не удался. Обычно у него улучшается настроение, после того как он поиграет на скрипке.   
Джон кусает губы и ничего не отвечает. Потом спрашивает у миссис Хадсон, где находится его комната, и идет наверх. Он находит нужную дверь и аккуратно приоткрывает ее, боясь, что все же что-то напутал и сейчас попадет к Шерлоку.   
Комната оказывается довольно большой. Джону очень нравится кровать – она куда больше той, что была у него в приюте. Тут есть стол, удобное на вид кресло, несколько невысоких шкафчиков и шкаф с книгами. Джон немедленно направляется к нему, почитать названия. Некоторые из этих книг он уже читал, но он мысленно отмечает научную литературу по истории и изобретениям, которую он еще никогда не встречал.   
Джон чувствует себя измотанным, подходит к кровати и плюхается на мягкий матрас. Закрывает глаза и несколько минут глубоко дышит, стараясь ни о чем не думать.   
Это не очень-то помогает – он продолжает размышлять по поводу поведения Шерлока несколько минут назад. Джон не уверен, как следует поступить, нарвавшись на такую откровенную враждебность. Как он собирается продержаться здесь весь испытательный срок, когда Шерлок ведет себя как заносчивый хлыщ? Миссис Хадсон, как и Гарри, или мистер Браун, напротив, очень милы.   
Джон перекатывается на живот и здоровой рукой расстегивает сумку. Сверху лежит фотоальбом.   
Джон давно не смотрел на эти фотографии. Они напоминают ему о доме, о старой жизни и являются тем немногим, что ему позволили оставить после катастрофы. Не могут же в приюте хранить коробки с вещами всех детей. Джон избегает смотреть этот альбом так же, как избегает воспоминаний о семье.   
Но сейчас он не может сдержаться. Джон осторожно берет его в руки и касается гладкой обложки. На первой фотографии – свадьба его родителей. Джон легонько гладит мамино лицо в обрамлении вуали.   
\- Привет, мам, – шепчет он.   
У него перехватывает дыхание, а в глазах щиплет. Джон захлопывает альбом, но поздно – по горящей щеке катится слеза. Он уже не может сдержаться.   
Прижимая к себе альбом, Джон утыкается в мягкое покрывало и плачет, вспоминая родителей. Вспоминает их старую ржавую машину, неидеальный, но такой уютный дом и Гарри. Гарри всегда выводила его из себя и была той еще занозой в заднице, но она все же много лучше, чем глупый, глупый Шерлок.   
Джон хочет вернуться домой, но знает, что это невозможно.


	4. Chapter 4

На следующее утро миссис Холмс решает, что Джону нужна новая одежда, и берет его вместе с Шерлоком на прогулку по магазинам. Они направляются к большому, яркому и шумному торговому центру в городе.   
Джон очень удивляется, что миссис Холмс хочет купить ему новый гардероб, несмотря на неопределённость того, останется Джон с ними или нет. Шерлок, похоже, изумлен тем фактом, что миссис Холмс вообще решила отправиться по магазинам вместе с ними. В итоге он злобно зыркает на Джона каждый раз, когда этого не видит мать, занятая разговорами с множеством продавцов в шикарных униформах. Джон размышляет, завидует ли ему Шерлок, ведь именно из-за него поднялась такая суматоха. Ему становится немного неудобно, ведь он отвлек на себя все внимание миссис Холмс.   
Довольно скоро Джону становится ясно, что миссис Холмс совсем не похожа на его маму. Она не обнимает Шерлока, вообще не прикасается к нему, и, хотя Шерлок зовет ее «мама», это звучит почти так же нервно и зажато, как вежливое бормотание Джона. Миссис Холмс редко улыбается, и, хотя она вчера за ужином все-таки спрашивала Шерлока о прошедшем дне, слушала она все равно вполуха и лишь вежливо кивала во время пространного рассказа сына.   
Замечает он и гневно сжатые кулаки Шерлока, когда миссис Холмс наклоняется к нему оправить выходную рубашку, которую Джон меряет по ее просьбе. Ее пальцы скользят по шее мальчика, поправляя воротничок.   
\- Да, мне очень нравится этот фасон. Как насчет, скажем, пяти штук? Разные цвета, пастельные, если можно, - говорит она продавцу, выпрямляясь и отсылая Джона переодеваться. Его мнение она, конечно же, не спрашивает.   
Честно говоря, Джон этого и не ждет – миссис Холмс не тот человек, которого интересует мнение детей. Она не первая, кто так относится к нему, но можно было и спросить, конечно.  
Джону заранее страшно ходить каждый день в аккуратных, как у Шерлока, штанах и рубашках. Однако, похоже, что это неписаное правило в доме Холмсов: все должны выглядеть безукоризненно. Миссис Хадсон даже во время уборки и готовки одета в юбку, блузку и чистый белоснежный фартук, водитель Гарри, везший их сюда после завтрака, был облачен в костюм.   
Поход по магазинам занимает все утро.   
Когда они, наконец, возвращаются домой, Джон ошарашен, совершенно измотан и почти засыпает во время обеда. Вспоминая, как Шерлок отпрашивался с ужина, Джон спрашивает разрешения выйти из-за стола. Миссис Холмс кивает ему, улыбнувшись короткой поощряющей улыбкой – совсем как доктору Арнульфо, когда он сообщил ей коэффициент интеллекта Джона.   
Пытаясь не обращать внимания на прожигающий взгляд Шерлока, Джон тихонько выбирается из-за стола и, добравшись до комнаты, падает на кровать.   
Устало оглядываясь, Джон замечает ряд новых ботинок на стойке в углу. Несомненно, остальные покупки уже аккуратно разложены по ящикам и шкафам. Джон знает, что вещи стоят целое состояние, и были куплены ради того, чтобы он выглядел достойно. Может, хоть это поможет ему лучше вписаться в семью. За ужином, завтраком и обедом ему было очень неловко сидеть между миссис Холмс и Шерлоком в своих джинсах и свитере и есть серебряными приборами.   
Джон засыпает и видит сон о своем отце: тот ест, сидя за кухонным столом, его дырявые джинсы заляпаны грязью из сада, но он не обращает на это внимания.  
***  
Остаток недели проходит без происшествий. Шерлок перестает бросать на Джона злобные взгляды и отпускать ядовитые комментарии где-то на третий-четвертый день. Джон размышляет, хороший ли это знак.   
Джон старается изо всех сил. Если они с Шерлоком не поладят в ближайшее время, придется вернуться в приют, чего ему совсем не хочется. Но, как только он пытается заговорить с Шерлоком, тот либо «Занят, уйди», либо просто исчезает с территории поместья.   
\- Он иногда так делает, - как-то раз говорит миссис Хадсон, наливая Джону стакан молока. – Он еще объявится. А искать его, если он не хочет, чтобы его нашли, – гиблое дело.   
Джон кивает, быстро допивает молоко и решает, что, раз такое дело, он пойдет немного почитает.   
Миссис Холмс нет дома, она постоянно отсутствует с тех самых пор, как свозила мальчиков по магазинам. Видимо, она часто ходит в гости к другим людям. По словам миссис Хадсон, это не работа, а налаживание связей. Джон не знает, что об этом думать. Насколько ему известно, если матери не работают, они сидят дома с детьми. Но Джон уже выяснил, что миссис Холмс разительно отличается от других матерей.   
Он устраивается в салоне. В другом доме комната могла бы быть гостиной, хотя в ней не хватает обычных для подобной обстановки вещей: телевизора, шкафов с настольными играми и прочими семейными мелочами. Вместо них стоят кресла, диванчики, аккуратные маленькие столики и пианино в углу. Несмотря на то, что миссис Холмс нет дома, Джон знает, что она не одобрила бы его сидение взаперти в своей комнате целый день, но, поскольку в гостиной он тоже может читать, ему как-то все равно.   
Устроившись в кресле поближе к большому французскому окну, он все еще испытывает неловкость в нарядных брюках, которые теперь носит каждый день.   
Джон снова может с головой окунуться в чтение. Последние несколько дней он привыкал к новой обстановке и был либо слишком занят, либо слишком вымотан, чтобы читать. Джон испытывает огромное облегчение и снова растворяется в знакомом ощущении, когда забываешь о времени и пространстве, сосредоточившись на страницах книги перед собой.   
\- «Истоки жизни: энциклопедия биологии человека».   
Джон вздрагивает и захлопывает книгу. Шерлок стоит прямо перед ним, не отводя острого взгляда от книги в руках Джона. Он кажется чуть более взъерошенным, чем обычно, рукава рубашки закатаны до локтя. Помимо этих признаков ничто не говорит о том, что он прятался.   
\- Я не знал, что ты интересуешься наукой, - продолжает Шерлок.   
Джон кивает, прижимая к себе книгу. Он немного напуган появлением Шерлока и внезапным интересом к своим занятиям.   
\- Заголовок немного неверен. Книга про эволюцию в общем, - осторожно поясняет он.   
Шерлок смотрит на него, изучает лицо, потом взглядом скользит ниже, рассматривая новую рубашку, брюки и ботики. Не заметно, чтобы он злился, как во время похода за покупками, но почему-то поджимает губы.   
\- Ясно.   
Говорит он тоже незло, только немного растерянно. В душе Джона появляется надежда. С растерянностью, в отличие от злости, он может справиться. Вдруг Шерлок решил попробовать подружиться с Джоном? Было бы здорово, потому что, хотя Джону и не очень уютно в новом доме, такая жизнь много лучше прозябания в приюте.   
\- Хмм, - тянет он и выжидающе смотрит на Шерлока, не очень понимая, что тот задумал. Однако он уверен, что Шерлок сейчас сам ему расскажет.   
\- Слушай, Джон, - наконец говорит Шерлок, странно растягивая его имя. – Мне нужен помощник.   
Джон удивленно смотрит на него.   
\- Помощник? – повторяет он, заинтересовавшись. - Зачем? Для чего?   
Шерлок усмехается. В первый раз на его лице проявляется подобная радости эмоция, и Джон понимает, что хочет улыбнуться в ответ.   
\- Научный эксперимент. Ты, кажется, интересуешься наукой, так что я подумал, что ты отлично подойдешь на эту роль.   
Интересно. Джон выбирается из кресла и встает напротив Шерлока.   
\- Ладно, - соглашается он, придерживая книгу локтем. – Звучит заманчиво.   
Шерлок кивает, молча разворачивается и выходит из гостиной. Джон торопится за ним, распираемый чувством предвкушения. Он очень давно ни с кем не играл, а слово «эксперимент» звучит очень интересно. Может, они с Шерлоком все-таки подружатся?   
Они поднимаются наверх, и Джон запоздало осознает, что экспериментировать они собираются в комнате Шерлока, который быстро запирает дверь, пока Джон заинтересованно оглядывается по сторонам. Комната несильно отличается спальни Джона, разве что вещей на полу разбросано больше, а на стенах висят картины. Среди них выделяется большой постер – Джон сразу узнает его, видел в одной из книжек, – это таблица Менделеева.   
\- У меня на столе. Скорее, - Шерлок слегка нетерпелив, поэтому дергает его за левую руку и тянет к столу. Плечо пульсирует от боли, но Джон сдерживает стон, так как не хочет портить развлечение – это первый раз, когда они с Шерлоком нормально общаются и что-то делают вместе.   
Стол заставлен колбами, чашками, неопознанными столовыми приборами, вероятно принесенными из кухни, и маленькими бутылочками с красными ярлыками. На некоторых этикетках нарисованы черепа. Джон с подозрением их оглядывает.   
\- А какой эксперимент мы будем проводить?   
Шерлок тыкает пальцем в сторону небольшого стеклянного блюдечка. На нем лежит маленький белый зуб.   
\- Мы используем мой молочный зуб, - сообщает ему Шерлок, показывая нижние коренные. Сзади одного не хватает, и видна розовая десна.   
\- Круто, - говорит Джон и улыбается. У него тоже сейчас меняются зубы, но похвастаться дырками он не может, хотя вскоре какой-нибудь из них, наверняка, расшатается.   
Шерлок, кажется, улыбается ему в ответ. Мгновение медлит, будто сомневаясь, оглядывается на дверь. Потом трясет головой и снова сосредотачивается на столе и зубе.   
\- Я хочу посмотреть, что произойдет, когда мы выльем на него кислоту, - бодро говорит он.   
\- Кислоту? – восклицает Джон, когда Шерлок берет в руки одну из бутылочек с красной этикеткой. На ней нарисованы ухмыляющийся череп и кости.   
\- Вообще-то это делается с помощью белого уксуса, - отмечает Шерлок, откручивая пробку. Ее надо сперва прижать, а потом повернуть, чтобы открыть. Джон вспоминает, что взрослые так открывают некоторые лекарства. – Но это скучно, - Он протягивает пузырек Джону. - На. Проводить его будешь ты.   
Джон смотрит на него, распахнув глаза.   
\- Мне кажется, это плохая идея. А тебе можно ими пользоваться? – спрашивает Джон. Он вовсе не хочет влипнуть в неприятности, несмотря на то, что эксперимент очень интересен.   
Шерлок, однако, уверенно кивает и, стараясь ничего не пролить, вручает бутылочку Джону.   
\- Конечно. Я же не маленький, в конце концов. Мне их для экспериментов дал брат. Давай, лей, - подначивает он, глядя Джону в глаза.   
Джон медлит, сжимая пузырек. Ему определенно кажется, что это плохая идея. Действительно ли брат подарил этот набор Шерлоку? Не очень-то верится, что Шерлоку разрешено играть с кислотами.   
Шерлок снова уговаривает его, понижая голос до шепота:   
\- Что ты, как маленький?   
Джон незамедлительно мотает головой. Конечно, нет. Ему почти десять лет, в конце-то концов! Он не маленький и уж точно не нытик. Джон крепче перехватывает пузырек и сует книгу в руки Шерлоку.   
\- Ладно, я сделаю. Держи книжку! – говорит он и подходит ближе к столу.   
Глубоко вдохнув, Джон осторожно наклоняет склянку и выливает немного прозрачной жидкости в блюдечко. Как только кислота покрывает дно и касается зуба, она начинает пузыриться и шипеть. Джон отступает на шаг назад, чтобы на него не попали брызги, и тут раздается громкий стук в дверь, а секундой позже в комнату заходит миссис Холмс.   
\- Шерлок, пора…   
Она не успевает закончить фразу. Напуганный резким звуком, Джон шарахается в сторону, и бутылочка выскальзывает у него из руки. Она падает на пол, и пролитая жидкость немедленно начинает разъедать ковер.   
Миссис Холмс вскрикивает, Шерлок отпрыгивает в сторону, чтобы избежать контакта с кислотой. Джон только и может, что смотреть на то, что натворил.   
Все потрясенно молчат, тишина прерывается только шипением кислоты, разъедающей ковер и, возможно, зуб. Потом становятся слышны уверенные шаги. Джон боится поднять глаза, так как знает, что миссис Холмс очень-очень на них зла.   
\- Что это такое? Химический набор Майкрофта?   
Голос миссис Холмс холоден, как лед, и режет, как нож. Джон переводит взгляд с радостно шипящей дыры на ковре на носки своих новых блестящих ботинок. Краем глаза он замечает, что Шерлок тоже пошевелился.   
\- Объяснитесь.   
Джон вздрагивает от угрожающего тона, но послушно открывает рот, что бы ответить. Шерлок, однако, оказывается быстрее:   
\- Это всё Джон виноват.   
Джон резко поднимает голову и быстро находит взглядом Шерлока. Лицо мальчика выражает чистейшую искренность, а на мать смотрят широко открытые, невинные глаза. Руками он вцепляется в край своей рубашки, будто ища поддержки.   
\- Я обнаружил его, когда он шарил по комнате Майкрофта. Он сказал, ему нужны химикаты, чтобы доказать, что в его книжке написана неправда, – Шерлок, как важную улику, выставляет перед собой энциклопедию Джона. – Я очень хотел его остановить, мамочка, но он сказал, что у-у-дарит меня, если я ему не п-п-омогу.   
Шерлок морщится, а в голосе слышны затаенные рыдания. Он выглядит действительно несчастным, как будто бы происшедшее на самом деле очень его расстроило. Джон в состоянии только таращиться на него, с трудом веря своим ушам. «Почему он так говорит? - думает Джон, и во рту у него пересыхает. - Почему он врет миссис Холмс?»   
\- Это правда? – спрашивает миссис Холмс все тем же ледяным тоном, обещающим конец света.   
Джон, не глядя, знает, что она обращается к нему. Он не может найти в себе силы поднять на неё глаза и, более того, ответить. Он внезапно чувствует себя плохо, подкатывает ощущение тошноты. Этого не происходит, это неправильно.   
\- Посмотри на меня, Джон. Я спрашиваю, это правда?   
Медленно, очень медленно Джон поднимает голову и смотрит на неё. Миссис Холмс сужает глаза, скрещивает руки на груди. Сегодня её волосы распущены и обрамляют лицо красивыми локонами, но выглядит она настолько же суровой, как с пучком. Джон понимает, что она провинившемуся спуску не даст.   
Внезапно Джон чувствует, что должен защитить Шерлока, потому что, не принимая во внимание его ужасное поведение, Джон знает, что мать никогда не обнимает его, не прикасается к нему. Кто знает, что она сделает, если поймёт, что на самом деле виноват он? Вдруг она перестанет о нём заботиться? Что, если она возненавидит Шерлока? Джон не может рассказать ей, не может лишить Шерлока родительской любви, потому что знает, насколько больно быть отлученным от матери и не иметь возможности обнять ее или прикоснуться к ней.   
Он принимает решение и шепчет:   
\- Да, мэм. Это правда.   
Несколько секунд миссис Холмс просто смотрит на него, но это хуже любой выволочки, которую он когда-либо получал. Её глаза холодны и злы, и ещё она, может быть, немного разочарована. Видя поджатые губы, Джон понимает, что серьёзно влип, и думает: лучше бы она орала и ругалась. Всё что угодно, кроме этого молчаливого гнева.   
\- В свою комнату, Джон. Немедленно.   
Это приказ, которому Джон немедленно подчиняется. Он медленно уходит, низко опустив голову, и внутри у него всё сжимается от ужаса при мысли о возможных последствиях. Волосы на затылке встали дыбом, и он весь покрылся мурашками. Джон максимально тихо закрывает за собой дверь и снова слышит голос миссис Холмс.   
\- Ты в порядке, Шерлок? Ты же не трогал кислоту?   
Впервые за всё время знакомства её голос звучит мягко, почти ласково. И Джон скорее торопится в комнату, потому что не может его слышать, хотя именно по этой причине и взял на себя вину. Сейчас миссис Холмс говорит так, будто правда любит Шерлока, и Джон не хочет думать о том, что это значит для сводного брата. И тем более не хочет вспоминать о собственной матери.   
«Теперь она меня ненавидит», - думает он и трясущимися руками запирает дверь.   
Джон прислоняется к двери, зажмуривается и тяжело дышит. Его тошнит, ему не хватает воздуха. Он долго приводит себя в порядок, справляясь с паникой, и, открыв глаза, осознает весь ужас происходящего.   
«Она отправит меня обратно, - думает он, чувствуя себя побеждённым. – Я снова окажусь в приюте завтра. Или даже сегодня».   
Джон идет к кровати и садится, обхватив голову дрожащими руками. Не обращая внимания на свое состояние, Джон осознаёт, что провалился. Ещё недели не прошло от испытательного срока, а он уже всё испортил, потому что он идиот и хотел защитить этого высокомерного, кошмарного лжеца Шерлока. Хотя раньше Шерлок казался добрее и даже улыбнулся ему.   
Он сидит на кровати, размышляя о возвращении в приют, как вдруг раздается резкий стук в дверь.


	5. Chapter 5

Джон поворачивает голову в сторону звука.   
«Это миссис Холмс? Она уже решила прийти и сообщить Джону, что ему нет места в их доме и пора начать собирать вещи? Но разве миссис Холмс станет так долго ждать приглашения войти?»   
-Да? – говорит Джон, голос его слегка дрожит, но, похоже, всё в порядке, потому что дверная ручка поворачивается.   
На пороге появляется юноша, он одет в дорогой костюм и блестящие ботинки, и лицо у него вполне себе добродушное. Джон думает, что он похож на человека, который оделся в стариковский костюм. Джон немного смущен, но всё же испытывает облегчение, что это не миссис Холмс. Поэтому Джон просто смотрит на вошедшего и молчит.   
\- Джон? – спрашивает молодой человек. Голос у него приятный, лицо всё ещё доброе.   
\- Да, - бормочет Джон и ёрзает на кровати, не зная, что и думать.   
\- Могу я зайти?   
Когда Джон согласно кивает, юноша заходит и с тихим щелчком закрывает за собой дверь. Оглядывается, явно оценивая состояние комнаты. С самого разговора с миссис Холмс Джон старается поддерживать в комнате порядок.   
\- Я Майкрофт, старший брат Шерлока, – представляется молодой человек.   
Джон думает, что Майкрофт совсем не похож на младшего брата. Внешне он похож на миссис Холмс цветом волос и формой носа.   
\- Приятно познакомиться, - приветствует его Джон, стараясь говорить вежливо и произвести хорошее впечатление. Майкрофт склоняет голову в знак приветствия.   
\- Мне тоже очень приятно, - отвечает он и садится на стул рядом с партой. Опершись на спинку, вытягивает длинные ноги и скрещивает лодыжки. Джон думает, что это выглядит элегантно.   
\- Я не мог не заметить некоего оживления в доме, - сообщает ему Майкрофт.   
Только что успокоившегося Джона начинает мутить с новой силой. Он немедленно утыкается взглядом в колени, потому что боится смотреть на Майкрофта. В конце концов, Шерлок только что сказал матери, что Джон рылся в вещах старшего брата, и ему нужно сделать вид, что всё так и было. Как же ему после этого смотреть Майкрофту в глаза?   
Когда Джон ничего не говорит, Майкрофт снова берёт слово.   
\- Шерлок говорит, ты был в моей комнате, Джон? Брал мои вещи? Даже мои реактивы?   
Джон кивает и мучительно краснеет. Он чувствует себя виноватым даже не столько за предполагаемую кражу, сколько за то, что ему нужно заставить Майкрофта поверить в откровенную ложь. Он только что познакомился с ним и уже вынужден ему врать. Джон чувствует себя отвратительно.   
\- Так же он говорит, что ты угрожал ударить его, если он не поможет тебе с экспериментом, который ты хотел провести.   
Джон снова кивает, судорожно обнимая колени. Голос Майкрофта не звучит раздраженно или зло, на самом деле он очень спокоен. Лица его Джон не видит и поэтому не может сказать, копирует ли Майкрофт взгляд мамочки.   
\- Но это же неправда, ведь так?   
На кратчайшее мгновение Джон поднимает взгляд на Майкрофта, прежде чем успевает одёрнуть себя.   
\- Это правда, - говорит он, пытаясь звучать убедительно. – Я сделал это.   
Джон не может рассказать правду Майкрофту, потому что он тут же, несомненно, расскажет все миссис Холмс, а она разозлится на Шерлока. А именно этого старается избежать Джон.   
\- Правда? – спрашивает Майкрофт все таким же приятным голосом. – В таком случае тебе придётся кое-что мне объяснить. Видишь ли, Джон, я только что проверил свою комнату на предмет того, не пропало ли ещё что-нибудь. Кажется у тебя великолепный нюх на химикаты. Всё, кроме шкафа в котором я их хранил, осталось нетронутым, даже пыль на мебели на месте. Ты, должно быть, очень хорош в воровстве.   
Джон прикусывает нижнюю губу и молчит. Он не может ничего сказать, не заложив этим Шерлока, который, похоже, единственный знал, где искать реактивы, кроме, разве что, миссис Холмс.   
\- К тому же, - продолжает Майкрофт через некоторое время, – мне кажется удивительным, что ты за такое короткое время смог обустроится в комнате Шерлока, в то время как миссис Хадсон сообщила мне, что ты только что беседовал с ней, пил молоко и интересовался местонахождением Шерлока.   
Джон отчаянно зажмуривается. Майкрофт слишком умён, он знает правду и расскажет миссис Холмс. Но Джон будет молчать, он не скажет ему. Не скажет.   
Майкрофт вздыхает.   
\- Джон, - говорит он, и внезапно его голос становится таким же теплым и ласковым как у миссис Хадсон. - Зачем ты врёшь, защищая Шерлока? Ведь судя по всему, с тех самых пор, как вы познакомились, он не очень-то хотел с тобой подружиться. Я не понимаю, зачем тебе брать на себя вину за его поступок. Он что, угрожал тебе, чтобы ты это сделал?   
\- Нет! – немедленно восклицает Джон и снова прикусывает губу, потому что вообще-то не собирался ничего говорить.   
Майкрофт молчит, и Джон наконец-то поднимает на него взгляд. Юноша просто смотрит на него, явно ожидая, когда Джон объяснит происходящее.  
\- Пожалуйста, – шепчет Джон, жалобно глядя на Майкрофта, – не говорите миссис Холмс, что Шерлок взял реактивы! Всё равно на ковер-то их пролил я! Пожалуйста, не говорите ей!  
\- Почему? – интересуется Майкрофт. Он, кажется, немного удивлен. - Ты же понимаешь, что моя мама очень расстроилась из-за тебя, не так ли? Она же может отослать тебя обратно в приют.   
\- Я знаю, – отвечает Джон, нахохлившись. – Но это неважно. Если я расскажу ей правду, она разозлится на Шерлока, очень-очень разозлится, потому что он тоже соврал! И тогда Шерлок разозлится на меня, а если Шерлок разозлится на меня, меня все равно отправят обратно в приют! Понимаете? Нет никакой разницы! Мне придётся отправиться назад в любом случае, но сейчас миссис Холмс хотя бы не злится на Шерлока.   
Джон печально мотает головой. На лице Майкрофта медленно появляется широкая улыбка. Джон никак не может понять, что его так радует в этой безвыходной ситуации.   
\- Это очень похвально, – радостно говорит он, - что ты хочешь защищать других людей, в особенности Шерлока, который, похоже, тебя не очень-то любит. Я действительно полагаю, что это очень мило с твоей стороны. Но, понимаешь ли, Шерлок все время попадает в неприятности. Если бы не этот случай, он точно получил бы выговор за дохлых мышей в пластиковом контейнере под кроватью. Мамочка практически всегда им недовольна.  
Джон смотрит на него, широко открыв рот.   
\- Так вот почему она не обнимает его? – растерянно спрашивает он. – Потому что она всегда им недовольна?   
Майкрофт перестаёт улыбаться и долго задумчиво смотрит на Джона. Тот уже начинает думать, что сказал что-то не то, когда Майкрофт садится ровнее и склоняет голову к плечу, перед тем как ответить:   
\- Нет. Наша мама просто не привыкла выражать свои чувства подобным образом. Я думаю, что она не любит прикосновения. Она больше старается поощрять наши таланты и интеллект. Именно так она выражает свою привязанность.   
Джон думает, что эти слова очень похожи на слова миссис Холмс.   
\- И…и что теперь? – спрашивает он Майкрофта, понимая, что растерялся, когда правда выплыла наружу.   
\- Ну, почему бы мне не поговорить с Шерлоком и мамой и посмотреть, что я смогу с этим сделать? Я уверен, что мы сможем разобраться с этим и прийти к взаимовыгодному соглашению.   
Джон чувствует облегчение и робко улыбается Майкрофту.   
\- Вы так думаете?   
\- Несомненно.   
Майкрофт грациозно встаёт, но вместо того, чтобы направиться к двери, он идет к кровати, на которой сидит Джон. На секунду заминается, потом все же ласково ерошит мальчику волосы.   
\- Добро пожаловать в дурдом, который по недоразумению называется семейством Холмсов, – говорит он и подмигивает Джону.   
Он глупо улыбается юноше, но Майкрофт, кажется, не обращает на это никакого внимания, поскольку сам расплывается в широкой улыбке, которая совсем не идёт к его строгому костюму.   
\- Спасибо, - говорит Джон и совсем перестаёт бояться.   
***  
Джону приходиться ждать целых полчаса, но, в конце концов, миссис Хадсон приходит за ним.   
\- Они все собрались в гостиной, – сообщает она ему пока они спускаются по лестнице. - Не переживай, когда я в последний раз заглядывала туда, все были живы.   
Когда Джон заходит в комнату, все трое присутствующих обращают на него свой взор. Джон пытается не смотреть ни на кого конкретно, но Шерлок практически одного с ним роста, поэтому его взгляда избежать не получается. С большим облегчением Джон отмечает, что Шерлок не выглядит разгневанным. Скорее наоборот, он даже виновато мнётся на месте.   
\- Здравствуйте, – смущенно говорит Джон, потому что все ещё переживает по поводу реакции миссис Холмс. Собственно она и начинает говорить:  
\- Джон, - говорит она и, хоть её голос не так дружелюбен, как у Майкрофта, она тоже, похоже, перестаёт злиться. – Шерлок хочет сказать тебе кое-что.   
Шерлок ощутимо напрягается и бросает на мать осторожный взгляд через плечо. В нем ясно читается: «Я правда обязан это делать?» Миссис Холмс мягко подталкивает Шерлока в плечо, вынуждая его ступить ближе к Джону.   
\- Я…- начинает он, потом замолкает. Джон с изумлением наблюдает за тем, как Шерлок краснеет. – Прости, – наконец выдавливает он. - Ну, за то, что соврал.   
Джон кивает, но, похоже, миссис Холмс этого недостаточно, потому что она гневно откашливается. Шерлок вздрагивает, потом делает глубокий вдох.   
\- И за то, что тебя подставил, - продолжает он. – Я знал, что мама зайдет проверить, как мои дела. Она всегда так делает по приезду домой. Я все это продумал. Так что извини. Правда.   
Джон изумленно смотрит на него. Вот теперь-то всё становится понятно: почему Шерлок так торопился, нервно оглядывался на дверь, и почему миссис Холмс так вовремя зашла в комнату. Шерлок действительно очень умный мальчик, если он смог продумать всё это заранее.   
\- А, - говорит Джон, когда до него наконец-то доходит. Он согласно кивает. – Всё в порядке. На самом деле это был очень умный ход с твоей стороны.   
Джон на самом деле думает, что это было здорово придумано. Идеальный план, хоть и опасный для Джона. Шерлок нерешительно улыбается ему.  
\- Ты правда так думаешь?   
Джон уверено кивает.   
\- Ага.   
Он осторожно поднимает глаза на миссис Холмс, собирая все остатки смелости.   
\- Простите за ковёр, мэм, - искренне извинятся он. – Это была действительно моя вина. Я не хотел ронять пузырёк, но…   
Миссис Холмс кивает и машет рукой:   
\- Мы все поправим, не переживай, – она бросает взгляд на элегантные серебряные часы на запястье и вздыхает. - Ну, Шерлок, поскольку ты уже пропустил половину урока музыки, можешь остаться дома.   
Шерлок бормочет что-то благодарственное, и миссис Холмс выходит из гостиной, разыскивая миссис Хадсон. Шерлок немедленно поворачивается к старшему брату, который все это время воздерживался от участия в дискуссии.   
\- Ты надолго?   
Джон удивляется радостному возбуждению, появившемуся в голосе Шерлока, и тому, как радостно блестят его глаза, когда он смотрит на старшего брата.   
\- На два дня, - отвечает Майкрофт, и Шерлок явно расстраивается.   
\- Всего два? – вздыхает он.   
Майкрофт кивает. Джон думает, что его улыбка выходит очень печальной.   
\- Я бы хотел остаться дольше, но, Шерлок, ты же знаешь, у меня есть обязательства. Однако… - при этих словах Майкрофт подмигивает Джону, - я уверен, что у тебя есть замечательная компания на время моего отсутствия. Разве не так?   
Шерлок изучающе оглядывает Джона.   
\- Возможно, - это звучит зловеще, но он все же отходит от брата и приближается к Джону.   
\- До ужина ещё час. Хочешь поиграть?   
\- Без экспериментов? – спрашивает Джон, просто чтобы удостовериться. Их с него довольно.   
Шерлок отрицательно мотает головой.   
\- Нет. Майкрофт все равно перепрятал все реактивы, так что теперь это скучно, – он хмуро косится в сторону старшего брата, который в ответ просто улыбается. – Я тут подумал, может «Клюэдо »1?   
\- Ну, давай, - соглашается Джон и следует за Шерлоком к выходу из комнаты.   
Они играют на полу в комнате Шерлока, старательно игнорируя дыру в ковре и разъеденный кислотой зуб на прикроватном столике.   
\- Полковник Мастерс, в гостиной, с помощью верёвки, - объявляет Шерлок, открывая конверт. Джон хмуро отмечает, что Шерлок прав. Снова. Уже в пятый раз.   
\- Ты хорошо играешь, не переживай, - говорит ему Шерлок, и сейчас его голос очень похож на голос старшего брата, звучит так же дружелюбно и успокаивающе. – Просто это моя любимая игра, я уже наизусть выучил все возможные комбинации. Кстати, спасибо, – бормочет он, и Джон удивленно поднимает брови. - Ну, за то, что взял вину на себя.   
Прежде чем Джон успевает хоть что-нибудь ответить, Шерлок торопливо добавляет:   
\- Это, конечно же, было очень глупо. Кто так поступает, ради кого-то другого?   
Джон в ответ только пожимает плечами.   
\- Ещё разок? – предлагает он.   
Шерлок кивает:   
\- Давай, всё равно ты проиграешь.   
____________________________________________  
Оффтоп: “Cluedo” - Игрокам — участникам вечеринки в одном из загородных особняков — предстоит раскрывать таинственное исчезновение хозяина усадьбы. В круге подозреваемых — шестеро гостей. В доме обнаружено 9 орудий преступления, разбросанных по 9 комнатам. Нужно вычислить преступника, а также определить место и орудие убийства.


	6. Chapter 6

В день, когда Майкрофт уезжает, Шерлок уходит в депрессию.   
В течение двух дней никто не может с ним поговорить. Шерлок запирается в комнате изнутри, и даже пространные увещевания и угрозы миссис Холмс не могут заставить мальчика выйти и поесть.   
Миссис Хадсон очень переживает и рассказывает Джону, что это происходит каждый раз, как Майкрофт уезжает. В прошлом году им пришлось три раза выламывать дверь в комнату Шерлока.   
Ночью второго дня, Джон не засыпает после отбоя, внимательно прислушивается к звукам из коридора и вылавливает Шерлока по дороге в ванную. После тихой и быстрой схватки Шерлок обзывает Джона идиотом, который неспособен выиграть в «Клюэдо», и повторяет утверждение о том, что Джон никогда не был и не станет его братом. Тот отвечает, что да, он тоже скучает по Майкрофту, – и это правда, потому что Майкрофт великолепен, – и отпускает Шерлока.   
На следующий день Шерлок спускается вниз на завтрак, как ни в чем не бывало. Вежливо приветствует мать, выбирает тост из корзинки и, ко всеобщему удивлению, садится рядом с Джоном.   
***  
\- Посмотри на корочку пирога.   
Джон смотрит.   
\- А что с ней?   
Шерлок вздыхает и закатывает глаза, глядя на Джона, как на идиота.   
\- Не хватает кусочка.   
Джон кивает. Теперь он тоже видит это.   
\- Может, отломился? – предполагает он.   
Шерлок яростно трясет головой.   
\- Неа, посмотри, какой ровный срез. Кто-то отрезал его ножом. Они хотели именно этот кусочек!   
Джон смотрит пристальнее и соглашается с Шерлоком. Это и правда, походило на срез ножом.   
\- Я думаю, ты прав. Но кто бы захотел красть кусочек корочки от пирога? Можно же украсть весь пирог.   
Шерлок хитро улыбается.   
\- Это тайна.   
Он спрыгивает со стула, на котором сидел, поджав ноги, и искоса оглядывает залитую солнцем кухню. Джон наблюдает за тем, как он идет к раковине, разглядывает духовку и пол, как будто что-то ищет.   
\- Ага! – наконец восклицает Шерлок, склоняясь и снова вскидывая руку.   
Он тыкает пальцем в Джона. Прежде чистый палец запачкан в грязи.   
\- Грязь? – удивленно спрашивает Джон.   
\- Да, грязь, - кивает Шерлок и подходит к Джону, все еще сидящему на кухонном столе. – Цветочная земля, если быть точным.   
\- Миссис Пауэлл? – вслух соображает Джон. – Миссис Пауэлл отрезала кусочек пирога!   
\- Именно.   
В это самое мгновение через черный ход в комнату входит сама подозреваемая. Миссис Пауэлл, садовник, серьёзно смотрит на них и прижимает испачканный в земле палец к губам.   
\- Шшш, - успокаивает она их, - не говорите миссис Хадсон. Я немножко проголодалась. Я думала, что никто не обратит внимания на корочку.   
\- Мы обратили, - гордо говорит Шерлок, и Джон улыбается, потому что Шерлок в последнее время часто использует это «мы».   
\- Вы же ей не скажете, правда?   
Джон уже готов закивать и пообещать миссис Пауэлл, что они будут молчать. Но тут Шерлок пинает его по ноге. Сильно.   
\- А что вы можете нам предложить? – спрашивает Шерлок садовника.   
Она, кажется, ненадолго задумывается, но, в конце концов, ее посещает какая-то идея.   
\- Я тут червяков накопала, - сообщает она и указывает на раскопанную клумбу, над которой только что трудилась. – Они очень важны для здоровья сада, но мне кажется, что несколько штучек я могу и отдать. Пригодятся для эксперимента?   
\- Замечательно, - восклицает Шерлок, срывается с места и бежит в сад за наградой.   
Миссис Пауэлл смеется и смотрит на Джона.   
\- Молчим?– спрашивает она и кивает на исходящий паром пирог с голубикой, который миссис Хадсон, наверняка, приготовила на десерт.   
\- Молчим. Дадим вам скрыться, – говорит он и соскальзывает со стула, чтобы последовать за Шерлоком. – Но только в этот раз.   
***  
\- На что это похоже?   
Шерлок поднимает голову, отрываясь от натирки смычка чем-то, что называется «канифоль». Джон с интересом наблюдает за ним, сидя на кровати.   
\- Ты никогда не слышал, как играют на скрипке? – спрашивает Шерлок с большим удивлением в голосе.   
Джон отрицательно мотает головой.   
\- Когда я был маленький, наверное, слышал, но сейчас уже не помню.   
Шерлок кивает и задумывается. Он перестает натирать смычок и, похоже, обдумывает подходящий ответ.   
\- Ну, - говорит он, в конце концов, - это очень красиво. Она очень красиво звучит.   
Джон думает, что это очень логично. Инструмент очень красивый, так что и музыка у него, видимо, тоже красивая. К тому же, Шерлок обычно возвращается с уроков музыки очень довольный. Он бы не был так рад, если эта музыка звучала бы совсем кошмарно, ведь так?   
\- Не сыграешь для меня? – спрашивает Джон, потому что ему очень интересно, что может вызвать такую широкую улыбку на лице Шерлока.   
Шерлок ничего не отвечает и снова сосредотачивается на своем занятии.   
В последнее время Джон привык к тому, что Шерлок просто пропускает мимо ушей все то, что его не устраивает. Хотя то, что Шерлок отказывается сыграть для него, все же немного обижает. Джон бы с удовольствием послушал, как он играет.   
Джон тихо вздыхает и устраивается поудобнее на подушке Шерлока.   
Он, кажется, даже немного задремывает, приходя в себя от странного звука. Этот печальный звук, повисший в воздухе, немного походит на кошачье мяуканье. Джон садится на кровати и видит Шерлока. Тот стоит около стола, аккуратно устроив скрипку на плече, и, придерживая ее подбородком, водит смычком по струнам.   
Шерлок прав. Скрипка – это очень красиво.   
Джон улыбается мелодии, которую Шерлок извлекает из инструмента. Это печальная музыка, и Шерлок сосредоточенно хмур, но Джону она нравится. Очень нравится. Он снова устраивается на подушках, наслаждаясь немного странной, но все же прекрасной мелодией, и разглядывает потолок. Кажется, даже солнечные зайчики на нем танцуют в такт музыке.   
Когда Шерлок заканчивает свое выступление на высокой, чуть визгливой ноте, Джон радостно аплодирует.   
\- Это было очень красиво, - говорит он, спуская ноги с кровати, и Шерлок отворачивается, видимо, чтобы скрыть румянец на щеках.   
\- Спасибо.   
Он аккуратно убирает скрипку в чемоданчик, готовя ее для урока. Джон знает, что Шерлок любит все готовить заранее, чтобы тратить освободившееся время на изучение чего-то нового.   
\- Почему бы и тебе не научиться играть на каком-нибудь инструменте? – спрашивает он у Джона, пока они спускаются на первый этаж. - Это весело.   
\- Не думаю, что у меня получится, - честно отвечает Джон, качая головой при одной мысли об этом. - У меня плечо болит, когда я долго держу что-то на весу, да и все равно я не могу до конца выпрямить руку. У меня не получится одновременно держать инструмент и двигать второй рукой.   
Шерлок тихо и осторожно оглядывает плечо Джона все то время, пока они ждут прихода водителя, который забирает Шерлока на занятия.   
Вечером, после ужина, Шерлок зовет Джона в гостиную. Там уже сидит миссис Холмс: она пьет чай и, похоже, читает какое-то письмо. Шерлок не обращает на нее ровным счетом никакого внимания и подталкивает Джона в спину, пока они оба не оказываются на деревянной скамеечке перед пианино. Джон слишком потрясен, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.   
\- Наблюдай. Потом повторишь движение моих пальцев, – говорит ему Шерлок, поднимая крышку пианино и исполняя правой рукой несложную мелодию.   
Джон потрясенно замирает.   
\- Зачем? – спрашивает мальчик, но его рука уже сама тянется к черно-белым клавишам, копируя движения Шерлока.   
\- Ну, пианино тебе поднимать не придется, – тихо отвечает Холмс.   
Джон склоняет голову, чтобы спрятать глупую ухмылку. Шерлок делает для него что-то хорошее. Это очень-очень радует Джона, до того, что у него кружится голова. Он робко касается клавиш, осторожно копируя действия Шерлока.   
Это занимает некоторое время, потому что пальцы Джона не привыкли к подобному и не сразу двигаются правильно, но довольно скоро он уже может сыграть две простенькие мелодии, и Шерлок, кажется, им доволен.   
\- Почему бы тебе не показать Джону, как писать ноты, Шерлок? - внезапно говорит миссис Холмс.   
Все это время она молчала, но теперь смотрит на них блестящими глазами. Джон не может понять, что значит это выражение ее лица, но она совершенно точно не разгневана за то, что они беспокоят ее. Кажется, она заинтересована.   
\- Да, мама, - обещает Шерлок и снова поворачивается к пианино. – Мы сыграем еще только одну мелодию.   
Джон тут же следует за ним, но успевает заметить легкую улыбку на губах миссис Холмс, перед тем как она возвращается к чтению письма. Почему-то ее реакция делает Джона еще более счастливым.   
Они с Шерлоком снова играют на пианино, то и дело сталкиваясь ногами под скамьей.   
***  
Этот день будет очень плохим, Джон уже знает это.   
Джон просыпается, и тут же резко втягивает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, когда плечо наливается тянущей и резкой колющей болью. Джон шипит, у него на глаза от боли наворачиваются слезы. Он яростно их смаргивает и в отчаянии сжимает зубы. Плечо не беспокоило его вот уже несколько недель, если только Джон его не нагружал. Ну и конечно, оно решило отыграться за все это время именно сегодня.   
Сегодня из долгой деловой поездки возвращается мистер Холмс. Джон не знает, кем работает мистер Холмс, но, видимо, ему приходится много путешествовать, потому что мистер Холмс – очень важный человек.   
\- Он очень редко бывает дома, - сказал ему как-то Шерлок. - Видимо, он возвращается, чтобы увидеться с тобой. Ведь ты живешь здесь уже целых пять недель!   
Джон думает, что Шерлок, наверное, прав. Прошло уже больше половины испытательного срока. Когда-нибудь мистеру и миссис Холмс придется решать, оставят они Джона или нет. Вполне логично, что мистер Холмс хочет увидеть его, прежде чем примет решение.   
Джон старается не испытывать больших надежд. Он прекрасно понимает, что не может быть уверен в том, что скоро станет частью семьи Холмсов, но он и правда очень хочет остаться.   
Шерлок временами может быть просто кошмарен, но обычно он замечателен и даже забавен. Они вместе играют на пианино, делятся книгами и конфетами и даже иногда проводят новые эксперименты под внимательным наблюдением миссис Хадсон. Несмотря на неудобную одежду, странные правила поведения в доме и редкие суровые взгляды миссис Холмс, Джону здесь нравится. Он не хочет думать о том, что ему придется уезжать.   
О, идиотское плечо. Джон сейчас его просто ненавидит. Как он сможет произвести хорошее впечатление на мистера Холмса, если весь день на глаза будут наворачиваться слезы?   
Он выбирается из кровати так осторожно, как только может, но боль все же усиливается. Он делает глубокие, успокаивающие вдохи, как советовал доктор после происшествия, боль не уходит, но ему удается успокоить колотящееся сердце. Ему приходится долго сражаться с пижамой, и к тому времени, как в комнату врывается Шерлок, он успевает только застегнуть пуговицу на брюках.   
Шерлок никогда не стучит в дверь, но к этому Джон уже давно привык. Обычно он не обращает на это внимания, но сегодня ему больно, так что он огрызается на Шерлока, прежде чем тот успевает открыть рот.   
\- А слабо стучать, как нормальные люди? – шипит он и немедленно сожалеет об этом, потому что видит удивление и легкую обиду в глазах друга.   
Шерлок моргает и осторожно подходит к Джону.   
\- Мама хочет знать, почему ты ещё не спустился. Уже десять минут как завтрак. Ты проспал?  
Джон судорожно дергает головой и пытается поднять больную руку, чтобы продеть ее в рукав рубашки. В плечо будто впивается тысяча иголок, и Джон только наполовину успевает подавить жалобный всхлип.   
Шерлок немедленно все понимает. Он же очень умен и наблюдателен.   
\- Плечо болит? – он ищет подтверждения непривычно мягким голосом.   
Джон кивает, от непролитых слез мутнеет в глазах.   
\- Не знаю, почему, – тихо бормочет он.   
Шерлок заминается, задумчиво теребя нижнюю губу.   
\- Мне позвать миссис Хадсон? – в конце концов, спрашивает он.   
Джон не любит просить помощи со своим плечом. Он уже большой мальчик, он способен сам с этим справиться. Но сегодня ему действительно плохо, а миссис Хадсон уже несколько раз говорила ему, что он может в любой момент попросить о помощи.   
\- Да, пожалуйста, - соглашается Джон, и Шерлок снова убегает.   
Чрез несколько минут на пороге его комнаты появляется миссис Хадсон. Она выглядит обеспокоенной.   
\- О, боже, - восклицает она, когда видит полуодетого Джона, сидящего на кровати со сведенными судорогой плечами и спиной. – Шерлок говорит, тебе нужна помощь?   
Руки миссис Хадсон шершавые на ощупь, но очень теплые, она осторожно надевает на него рубашку и даже застегивает для него пуговицы. Джон смущенно краснеет, потому что не любит, когда его одевают как маленького.   
\- Спасибо, - все равно говорит он, потому что миссис Хадсон не задает никаких неудобных вопросов, в отличие от социальных работников в приюте.   
\- Не за что, обращайся, - говорит она ему, легко скользнув пальцем по щеке Джона успокаивающим жестом. - Спускайся на завтрак, я застелю твою постель и немного приберусь.   
Джон знает, что это не входит в ее обязанности, он сам должен следить за своей комнатой, и он еще больше огорчается, потому что так стесняет домохозяйку. Когда у него болит плечо, он абсолютно бесполезен.   
Внизу, миссис Холмс и Шерлок уже закончили завтрак. Миссис Холмс наблюдает за ним поверх чашки с чаем.   
\- Шерлок говорит, тебя беспокоит твое плечо?   
Джон тихо проскальзывает на стул рядом с Шерлоком и кивает.   
\- Да, мэм.   
Несколько мгновений миссис Холмс и Шерлок просто наблюдают за Джоном, который справляется с завтраком с помощью другой руки. Это неловкий процесс, и Джон ненавидит его.   
\- Заведующая дала мне лекарство от боли, - сообщает миссис Холмс и поднимается из-за стола, - можешь взять его в кабинете, когда закончишь есть.   
Когда она выходит из комнаты, Шерлок сразу же переключает внимание Джона на себя.   
\- Отца не будет дома до полудня, - радостно говорит он. - Мы все еще можем успеть совершить нашу маленькую прогулку и вернуться вовремя.   
Джон теряет все остатки аппетита.   
Он и забыл про это. Они с Шерлоком хотели сегодня отправиться исследовать остатки старой фабрики. Им вообще-то нельзя этого делать, но Шерлок все продумал. Он видит это старое здание каждый раз по дороге на музыку и знает, как до него добраться.   
Джон с Шерлоком придумали план, как перелезь через ограду на заднем дворике, не порвав одежду, и нарисовали карту с дорогой до фабрики. Последние несколько дней Шерлок только и говорит, что о предстоящем приключении.   
Джон тяжело сглатывает и отводит взгляд.   
\- Не думаю, что у меня получится пойти, Шерлок, - бормочет он, и в животе гнездится чувство вины.   
\- Что? Почему? Оно же не может болеть настолько сильно?   
Шерлок явно очень расстроен, Джону кажется, что он вот-вот расплачется. Джон с трудом справляется со смешением боли и вины. Сначала перед миссис Хадсон, теперь вот перед Шерлоком. Джон все портит. Он ненавидит подводить других людей. Джон тоже с нетерпением ожидал этого приключения, даже несмотря на то, что они из-за этого могут попасть в неприятности. Джон молчит, сражаясь с комом в горле и жжением в глазах.  
\- Это глупо! – внезапно восклицает Шерлок. О, он разозлился, Джон ясно это слышит. – Мы так долго это планировали, Джон! Когда приедет отец, мы не сможем туда пойти еще целых две недели, потому что он все видит и знает.   
Джон хочет извиниться, но тогда он может расплакаться, а этого он совсем не хочет, особенно перед Шерлоком. Потому что кому же захочется иметь друга, а тем более даже брата, плаксу?   
После нескольких мгновений тишины, Джон слышит, как ножки стула Шерлока тяжело скребут по полу. Гневный топот сообщает Джону, что Шерлок выбежал из комнаты.   
Супер. Шерлок зол, плечо болит, и днем приедет мистер Холмс, чтобы понять, стоит усыновлять Джона или нет. Джон сглатывает и судорожно выдыхает.   
Он уже ненавидит сегодняшний день.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Спасибо, миссис Хадсон, - бормочет Джон и осторожно принимает у нее из рук чашку теплого какао.   
Домохозяйка возится с Джоном с того самого утра. С одной стороны, Джон чувствует себя не очень уютно, потому что он отвлекает миссис Хадсон от ее основной работы: уборки и приготовления обеда. С другой стороны, ему нравятся короткие теплые прикосновения и добрые слова. Это напоминает мальчику о тех временах, когда его мама заботилась о нем, если он простужался или заболевал. Когда он закрывает глаза, он почти чувствует запах ее волос.   
\- Не за что, - говорит миссис Хадсон, и маленькая иллюзия рассыпается в крошки.   
Плечо все еще болит, но миссис Холмс час назад уже дала ему его таблетки, так что Джону больше не хочется плакать. Джон помнит уколы, которые ему делали в больнице и время от времени в детском доме. Они были болезненны, но после них он всегда проваливался в блаженный глубокий сон без боли.   
Конечно же, у миссис Холмс в кабинете нет такого лекарства, да и Джон не будет спать в то время, как мистер Холмс вернется домой и захочет познакомиться с ним поближе.   
Дуя на горячую жидкость, Джон косится на кухонные часы, висящие над дверью. Еще нет и одиннадцати, а все что ему остается, это сидеть и ждать. Он бы мог почитать, но не хочет рисковать, поднимаясь по лестнице, не хочет совершать лишних движений. А просить миссис Хадсон об еще одном одолжении совершенно невозможно.   
Если бы здесь был Шерлок... Они могли бы поговорить или поиграть в какую-нибудь игру, в которую можно играть одной рукой. Но он очень-очень зол на Джона. Может быть, он сейчас играет на скрипке, чтобы успокоиться? Он иногда так делает. Джон любит слушать его игру, прижав ухо к стене.   
Все идет не так, как надо.   
Его плечо очень давно не беспокоило его, так что он уже почти забыл, как это внезапно и плохо. Однажды доктор сказал, что его плечо будет меньше болеть, если он будет заниматься какими-то спокойными делами и меньше выходить на улицу. Но в приюте Джон только и делал, что читал, а плечо по-прежнему болело, так что доктор сказал явную глупость.   
Может быть, это знак. Возможно, Джону не суждено остаться в этой семье.   
Пока он был в приюте, он не испытывал никаких иллюзий по поводу того, что кто-то захочет усыновить его. Прошедшие недели все же дали ему некую надежду, особенно после того, как Шерлок начал разговаривать с ним и учить его играть на пианино. Даже миссис Холмс начинает время от времени ему улыбаться. Джону нравится думать, что она привыкла к его присутствию в доме и звукам музыки, доносящимся из гостиной, когда мальчики играют на пианино.   
И Шерлок – первый друг Джона со времени аварии. Он умный, интересный, и хотя Джон не всегда поспевает за ним, и Шерлок то и дело бросает на него недовольные взгляды, они все же неплохо проводят время вместе. Джон бы очень рад, если бы Шерлок и в самом деле был его братом. И ночью, когда, засыпая, он глядит в потолок или рассматривает фотографии, на которых он с Гарри строит песчаные замки, ему нравится думать, что Шерлок тоже мечтает о том, чтобы Джон стал его братом.   
Джон делает глоток какао. Он теплом оседает в животе.   
Джон размышляет о Майкрофте. Кажется, он понравился старшему брату Шерлока – тот ерошил ему волосы, пригласил в семью, разобрался в эпизоде с реагентами и вообще очень тепло отнесся к Джону. Майкрофт очень понравился Джону. Шерлок – близкий друг и Майкрофт – старший брат, который станет его защищать, – Джону очень нравится эта идея. Очень.   
«Но когда я виделся с Майкрофтом, мое плечо не болело так сильно, - думает Джон и вздыхает. –Возможно, если бы оно болело, все было бы иначе?»   
\- Тебе что-нибудь нужно, дорогой? – спрашивает миссис Хадсон, стоя около раковины, полной мыльной воды. Пена пахнет розами, и сердце Джона тревожно сжимается.   
«Пусть все будет хорошо, - думает он. –Верните мне мою семью. Или устройте уже в новую, мне даже все равно. Почему это все так сложно, миссис Хадсон? Я ничего не понимаю!»   
Джон отрицательно качает головой и отпивает еще какао, но тот почему-то перестает успокаивать его.   
\- Нет, - почти шепчет он, отставляя чашку. – Со мной все в порядке.   
***  
Ланч проходит довольно странно.   
Миссис Холмс не появляется в столовой, что случается не так уж и редко, так что Джон с Шерлоком остаются одни. Обычно они обсуждают свои игры и эксперименты, но сегодня Шерлок не садится рядом с Джоном. Такое происходило лишь дважды с отъезда Майкрофта, и тогда Шерлок был очень-очень зол и обижен на Джона.   
Обычно, Джон принимался извиняться.   
Обычно, Джон старался все исправить.   
Но сейчас Джон с трудом зачерпывает суп, потому что ему приходится использовать правую, слабую руку. Лекарство перестает действовать, и плечо пульсирует болью, Джон раздражен, злится и ненавидит весь мир.   
Многого ему не надо – один долгий яростный взгляд со стороны Шерлока, и ложка Джона со звоном падает на стол.   
\- Перестань так смотреть! – выпаливает Джон и сам удивляется тому, как зло это звучит. – Хватит коситься, это не моя вина, что у меня больное плечо!   
На секунду Шерлок замирает, удивленно и немножко обиженно глядя на Джона. Джон чувствует странное удовлетворение от того, что смог поразить обычно флегматичного мальчика.   
\- Мне все равно, - яростно возражает Шерлок. - Мы все запланировали. Мы должны быть уже на полпути туда.   
Он говорит немного обиженно, и Джон прикусывает губу – он правда не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так зло, хотя он и прав насчет своего плеча.   
\- Шерлок, – успокаивающе говорит он, но тот просто трясет головой, не желая ничего слышать.   
Так что Джон умолкает, неловко зачерпывая суп ложкой, зажатой в правой руке, и в груди его комом ворочаются печаль и злость, угнетая и мучая его. Плечо пульсирует болью в такт ударам сердца, и Джон на мгновение вспоминает смазанные огни, крики и громкий шум.   
Мальчик крепко зажмуривается.   
***  
Когда Джон слышит звон ключей и щелчок открывающейся двери, ему хочется спрыгнуть со стула и убежать.   
Он понимает, что это, должно быть, мистер Холмс, потому что миссис Холмс появилась в гостиной полчаса назад, наряженная в лучшее платье, ее волосы блестят, как и ее ожерелье. Она спрашивает, где может быть Шерлок, и проверяет, все ли в порядке с Джоном: приглаживает ладонью выбившуюся прядь. Совсем не так, как было, когда Майкрофт ерошил ему волосы.   
Миссис Хадсон обнаруживает Шерлока в комнате Майкрофта (ну, по крайней мере, так понимает Джон из тихой беседы миссис Холмс и Шерлока, стоящих неподалеку).   
Миссис Холмс сразу же поднимает голову. Джон слышит в холле торопливые шаги миссис Хадсон и замирает, нервно сглатывая. Плечо отзывается болью на резкое движение, и Джон отчаянно пытается расслабиться.   
Дверь открывается, и Джон слышит глубокий мужской голос.   
\- Как я рад снова видеть вас, миссис Хадсон! Вы сделали новую стрижку? Вам очень идет.   
\- О, мистер Холмс, вы как всегда очаровательны, - миссис Хадсон говорит совсем не так, как с миссис Холмс, ее голос звучит весело и молодо. – Давайте я заберу ваше пальто, сэр, все уже ждут вас в гостиной.   
Джон слышит низкий смешок и шаги, приближающиеся к двери гостиной.   
Миссис Холмс и Шерлок вместе подходят к Джону, как раз тогда, когда мистер Холмс входит в комнату уверенной походкой.   
Мистер Холмс выглядит совсем не так, как представлял себе Джон. Он высокий, стройный и одет в элегантный костюм, совсем как у Майкрофта. У него короткая стрижка, темные, как у Шерлока, волосы, в которых проглядывают седые пряди: будто бы кто-то засыпал ему волосы пеплом. Но удивление у Джона вызывает не это, а широкая теплая улыбка на его лице.   
\- Добрый день, - говорит он низким дружелюбным голосом, и Джон с изумлением наблюдает за медленным изменением выражения лица миссис Холмс.   
Ее улыбка, обычно очень краткая, становится шире. Она все еще не похожа на улыбку мистера Холмса, но все же это гораздо лучше, чем обычное ее выражение. Она явно расслабляется и шагает к своему мужу. Тот обнимает ее за талию и целует в губы. Совсем как когда-то делали его родители.   
Это такой странный, необычный поступок для миссис Холмс, что Джон бы даже рассмеялся, если бы не боль в плече и общая нервозность.   
\- Добро пожаловать домой, - приветствует мистера Холмса миссис Холмс, и даже ее голос, обычно спокойный и собранный, звучит мягко и тепло, совсем как тогда, когда она спрашивала, не поранился ли Шерлок после того инцидента с реактивами.   
Мистер Холмс переключает свое внимание на сына. Шерлок поднимает на него глаза и протягивает руку, совсем как взрослый, желающий поприветствовать равного. Если мистер Холмс и не рад подобному поведению, то он никак не выказывает этого и пожимает Шерлоку руку с дружелюбной серьезностью.   
\- Отец, - говорит Шерлок и становится ясно, что он рад его видеть, но не настолько же, насколько Майкрофта.   
\- Шерлок, - отзывается мистер Холмс и согласно склоняет голову.   
Джон думает, что это очень странный способ приветствовать отца, потому он сам все время повисал у своего папы на шее, но он уже знает, что в этой семье все принято делать совсем не так.   
Когда мистер Холмс переводит глаза на Джона, он собирает все свое мужество, чтобы не отступить на шаг назад. Мистер Холмс выглядит дружелюбным, да, но его взгляд, как и взгляд его жены и сыновей, очень внимателен к деталям, так что он сразу же может оценить Джона с ног до головы.   
\- Ты, должно быть, Джон, - говорит мистер Холмс, и Джон застенчиво протягивает для рукопожатия здоровую руку. – Я мистер Холмс, как ты, несомненно, уже успел понять.   
\- Да, - отвечает Джон и вежливо кивает. – Очень рад познакомиться с вами, сэр.   
Мистер Холмс отпускает его руку, но все еще заинтересованно смотрит на него.   
\- Тебя сегодня беспокоит твое плечо? – интересуется он, но эта фраза совсем не звучит как вопрос, скорее он просто ищет подтверждения своим словам.   
Джон, не сдержавшись, неловко отводит взгляд. Может быть, миссис Холмс сказала ему по телефону, или мистер Холмс узнал об этом как-то иначе, ему все равно, его волнует то, что это – первая вещь, о которой он хочет поговорить.   
«Мальчик с больным плечом».   
Джону совсем не нравится это определение, и он тяжело вздыхает.   
\- Такого давно не было, сэр, - поясняет Джон, ощущая, что ему приходится оправдываться. – Так… Так просто иногда случается.   
Мистер Холмс задумчиво хмыкает и кивает, бросая короткий взгляд на Шерлока.   
\- Ну как, вы ладите с Шерлоком?   
Джон осторожно косится на Шерлока, который при этом вопросе замирает, прикусывая губу, заметив взгляд мальчика.   
\- Я думаю, да, – очень тихо шепчет Джон, потому что именно сейчас он как раз и не уверен, что они вообще ладят.   
Мистер Холмс ничего не говорит и не меняется в лице, только снова смотрит на сына.   
\- А ты что скажешь, Шерлок? Тебя устраивает компания Джона?   
Джон затаивает дыхание.   
\- Не знаю, отец, - в конце концов, говорит Шерлок. Он скучает и говорит тусклым голосом. – В основном, он жутко скучен.   
Ну вот и все, конец. Джон понимает это, как только безжалостный приговор срывается с губ Шерлока.   
Скучен.   
Это худшее из того, что Шерлок может сказать про Джона. Семья Холмсов ищет какого-нибудь блестящего, умного мальчика, который стал бы достойным Холмсом. Скучный Джон Уотсон с больным плечом недостаточно хорош для них. Будто для того, чтобы подтвердить эти слова, судорога сковывает плечо мальчика, так что его ведет от боли.   
\- Действительно? – слышит Джон глубокий голос мистера Холмса, но уже не обращает на это внимания.   
Все кончено. Решено окончательно и бесповоротно. Это совсем как тогда, когда Шерлок сказал маме, что Джон украл реактивы у Майкрофта. Только теперь Шерлок не врет. Он просто высказывает своё мнение. Шерлок находит Джона скучным, а совсем не интересным и умным возможным братом. Шерлок был прав с самого начала.   
«Ты никогда не станешь моим братом».   
Джон слышит полный ненависти голос Шерлока, повторяющий это снова и снова.   
\- Джон!   
Пытаясь сосредоточиться, Джон поднимает голову. Миссис Холмс выжидающе смотрит на него. Она, видимо, что-то спросила. А он пропустил все мимо ушей. Ее это, наверное, раздражает, но какая теперь уже разница. Все равно все кончено.   
\- Простите? – спрашивает он.   
\- Мы с мужем хотели попросить тебя присоединиться к нам в кабинете. Хотим поговорить с тобой наедине.   
Джон кивает, все еще сосредоточенный на боли в плече и своих мыслях. Он думает о том, как расстроится миссис Плам. Он думает о родителях, и о Гарри, но от этого становится еще больнее, и он запихивает эти мысли как можно глубже.   
Джон делает маленький нерешительный шаг в сторону выхода, даже не взглянув на Шерлока. Джон не думает, что способен сейчас спокойно перенести холодный ответный взгляд. Он либо заставит его расплакаться, либо до того расстроит, что Джону придется на самом деле ударить Шерлока. Хуже-то все равно уже не будет.   
\- Джон? – миссис Холмс уже слегка недовольна.   
\- Иду, мэм, - бормочет Джон и следует за ними обоими в коридор.


	8. Chapter 8

Кабинет всегда был довольно угнетающим местом, но сейчас, когда за столом сидит мистер Холмс, а за его плечом, положив руку на спинку стула, стоит его жена, Джон ощущает себя очень, очень маленьким.   
Он сидит на краешке стула, готовый сорваться с него в любую минуту, хотя это самое глупое, что он может сделать в этой ситуации. В конце концов, где ему прятаться-то? В своей комнате? Он даже не уверен, что это все еще его комната.   
\- Джон, - начинает мистер Холмс, и Джон вздрагивает от неожиданности. Плечо снова отзывается болью.   
Мальчик кривится от боли, но сквозь застилающие глаза слезы, он видит, что миссис Холмс сжимает плечо супруга:   
\- Я думаю, что нам сначала необходимо дать ему лекарство, – говорит она и идет к одному из шкафчиков.   
Джон сразу же узнает обезболивающее: то же, что ему давали сегодня утром. Белые таблетки, шурша, перекатываются по бутылочке, когда миссис Холмс достает одну из них. Таблетка ложится на деревянную поверхность стола, прямо перед Джоном.   
\- Я принесу тебе воды, - говорит миссис Холмс и быстро выходит из кабинета.   
В комнате повисает давящая тишина. Джону хочется поерзать на месте, но он боится снова растревожить плечо, так что замирает на месте и изо всех сил старается не смотреть на мистера Холмса. Он не смеет, не может поднять на него глаза. Не после того, что Шерлок сказал своему отцу.   
Скучный. Скучный. Скучный.   
Скоро возвращается миссис Холмс со стаканом воды. Джон кладет в рот лекарство и забирает стакан, зарабатывая одобрительную улыбку миссис Холмс. Их пальцы на мгновение соприкасаются, и она очень странно смотрит на мальчика. Сейчас, размышляя об этом, Джон приходит к выводу, что утром она смотрела на него точно так же – на какое-то мгновение Джону начинает казаться, что она беспокоится за него.   
Сделав большой глоток воды, Джон заставляет себя сосредоточиться на таблетке во рту. Он ненавидит глотать их непрожеванными, они неприятно царапают горло, но он понимает, что это совсем небольшая цена за прошедшую боль.   
Джон отставляет пустой стакан, и этот звук кажется неприлично громким в тишине комнаты.   
\- Джон, - снова обращается к нему мистер Холмс, но на этот раз Джон готов.   
Он все еще не способен посмотреть мужчине в глаза, но, по крайней мере, Джон уже переводит взгляд на его галстук – темно-синий, в мелкую светлую крапинку.   
\- Вы с Шерлоком поссорились?   
Джон затаивает дыхание. Как ему ответить на этот вопрос? Он не может рассказать им про запланированное приключение, не так ли? Это их общий секрет, что бы там Шерлок ни думал про Джона. Секреты выдавать нельзя. И, кроме того, Джон точно уверен, что мистер и миссис Холмс их план уж точно не одобрят.   
\- Да, сэр, - тихо отзывается Джон, потому что они действительно поссорились и ссора не является частью тайны.   
Миссис Холмс, так и не отошедшая от Джона, вздыхает. Джон не может понять, раздраженный ли это вздох, облегченный или же какой-то совершенно иной.   
\- И отчего же вы поссорились? – спрашивает мистер Холмс.   
Судя по голосу, он вроде не расстроен, а, наоборот, заинтересован. Джон все еще не смеет смотреть мистеру Холмсу в лицо, а судить о выражении его лица по узлу галстука довольно трудно.   
Отчаянно пытаясь скрыть их планы, Джон все же старается не врать мистеру Холмсу. По крайней мере, не делать этого прямо.   
\- У нас были на сегодня планы, - медленно поясняет он, - но я не могу принять в них участие… с моим плечом.   
Он сбивается, кусая губы. Он не может больше ничего сказать, иначе ему придется придумывать или говорить что-то нелицеприятное про реакцию Шерлока. Ни то, ни другое, его не устраивает.   
\- Шерлок расстроился, что ваши планы сорвались?   
Миссис Холмс делает правильный вывод, и Джон быстро кивает один раз, ведь даже его согласие в некотором роде смахивает на жалобу насчет Шерлока.   
Но ему неожиданно становится немного легче. Может быть, Шерлок не это имел в виду? Может быть, Шерлок сказал отцу, что Джон скучен, потому что был разочарован, зол и хотел расстроить Джона?   
Похоже на то, думает Джон. Шерлок вполне способен на подобное.   
\- Нравится ли тебе Шерлок, Джон?   
Наконец-то Джон поднимает голову и удивленно смотрит на мистера Холмса. Это очень странная смена темы, но мистер Холмс говорит и выглядит вполне дружелюбно. Даже ободряюще улыбается Джону.   
\- Да, сэр, - отвечает Джон, поскольку это – чистая правда, несмотря на все, сказанное Шерлоком. – Очень нравится.   
\- Это хорошо. Вы играете вместе, так? Я слышал, Шерлок недавно начал играть на пианино вместе с тобой.   
Ну, в этом ничего страшного нет. Об этом он вполне может рассказать мистеру Холмсу.   
\- Да, сэр, - повторяет Джон, желая рассказать больше о прошедших неделях. - Шерлок замечательный учитель. Я уже могу сыграть десять коротких мелодий и еще две подлиннее! Шерлок говорит, игра на пианино помогает ему с игрой на скрипке, поэтому он и умеет на нем играть. Мне кажется, всему этому его научил Майкрофт, а теперь Шерлок учит меня.   
И Джон не может перестать говорить, улыбаясь мистеру Холмсу, который улыбается ему в ответ и откидывается на спинку кресла. Джон рассказывает ему про эксперименты, про разгаданные вместе с Шерлоком загадки, и том, как он в первый раз обыграл Шерлока в «Клюэдо», впрочем, не забыв упомянуть, что Шерлок все же играет гораздо лучше него. Рассказывает, как Шерлок играл для него на скрипке, о том, как они вместе читали, и к тому времени, как Джону становится уже не о чем рассказывать, мистер Холмс улыбается совсем как тогда, в гостиной.   
Джон понимает, что это, возможно была самая длинная речь, из когда-либо произнесенных им в этом доме, и смущенно краснеет за собственную несдержанность. Но мистер Холмс, кажется, совсем не против.   
\- Ну, - дружелюбно говорит он, и у Джона замирает сердце. – Я думаю, это дает ответ на все мои вопросы.   
Он бросает короткий взгляд на миссис Холмс и та кивает, глядя на Джона сверху вниз. Она впервые абсолютно спокойна и даже не кажется холодной и отстраненной.   
\- Почему бы тебе не пойти к Шерлоку? Я уверен, что вы сможете все-таки найти общий язык до ужина.   
\- Хорошо, - отвечает Джон и медленно сползает со стула. Плечо, как он успевает заметить, болит гораздо меньше, хотя шевелить им все еще неприятно.   
Выходя из кабинета, чтобы поискать Шерлока в гостиной, Джон думает, что это была очень даже неплохая беседа. Мистер Холмс очень дружелюбен и совсем не расстроен. Может быть, мистер Холмс тоже думает, что Шерлок нарочно обозвал Джона скучным? В гостиной никого нет, и Джон торопится вниз по коридору.   
Может быть, если Джон понравится мистеру Холмсу, если он решит, что мальчик может составить достойную компанию Шерлоку, ему разрешат остаться?   
Джон обрадовано торопится вниз по ступеням, со всей скоростью, которую позволяло его плечо – разыскивать Шерлока. Он извинится перед ним за сорванное приключение, и тогда Шерлок снова сядет рядом с ним за ужином, и мистер Холмс, решив, что они похожи на братьев, все же усыновит Джона.   
\- Шерлок? – зовет Джон и распахивает дверь в комнату мальчика.   
Но Шерлока, похоже, здесь нет. Джон заходит в комнату и оглядывается по сторонам. Постель застелена, так что он не прячется под одеялом, на столе тоже чисто и прибрано.   
Слишком чисто, на самом деле.   
\- Ох, нет, - шепчет Джон и торопится к столу, на котором было только вчера разбросано множество их планов.   
Джон лихорадочно ищет их карту, но никак не может ее найти, также пропали и бумаги, на которых они собирались отмечать свои наблюдения.   
\- Ох нет, нет, нет, нет… - шепчет Джон, и его радостное возбуждение сменяется тихим ужасом.   
Шерлок ушел на фабрику в одиночестве. Шерлок ушел на приключение без Джона.   
Паника накрывает Джона с головой. Мистеру и миссис Холмс нельзя об этом узнать, ни за что на свете. Если они узнают, что именно планировали Джон и Шерлок эти две недели, если они узнают, куда пропал Шерлок, они разозлятся. Они больше чем разозлятся. Они… они… Джон даже слова такого подобрать не может. Он даже представить боится, в какие неприятности они попадут.   
Эта мысль слишком пугает.   
Джон знает, насколько страшна может быть миссис Холмс в гневе или расстройстве. И разве Шерлок не сказал, что не решится отправиться в путешествие, пока мистер Холмс находится дома?   
Джону нужно его остановить. Джону нужно прямо сейчас отправиться за Шерлоком и заставить ему вернуться, пока не слишком поздно.   
\- Карта, карта, мне нужна карта, - думает Джон, но их карту Шерлок забрал с собой. -Карта, карта… Мусорка!   
И там, среди мятых листов Джон находит один из первых набросков карты. Шерлок говорил, что она недостаточно точна, но Джон надеется, что подойдет и она, на ней есть достаточно указаний.   
Джон расправляет и аккуратно складывает лист, и прячет его в карман брюк.   
На цыпочках Джон спускается вниз и осторожно выглядывает в холл. Он не видит и не слышит чету Холмсов, так что они, наверное, до сих пор в кабинете, обсуждают важные вещи. Бормотание миссис Хадсон, если верить слуху Джона, доносится из столовой. Это означает, что в кухне никого нет.   
Отлично.   
Джон чувствует себя преступником, тихо-тихо пробираясь на кухню. Распахивает дверь на задний двор, кривится, когда она скрипит. Джон замирает на месте, но миссис Хадсон, похоже, ничего не слышит. Джон облегченно вздыхает, выходит и аккуратно прикрывает за собой дверь.   
Снаружи светит солнце и даже все еще тепло. Джон не удивлен – они все же на летних каникулах. Джон оглядывается и замечает у стены навал ящиков в виде лестницы.   
Если Джону и нужно какое-то еще подтверждение тому, что Шерлок сбежал на фабрику, то вот оно. Именно так они и планировали перебраться через стену. Джон тяжело сглатывает и направляется к ящикам. Стена невысока, и добраться до верха несложно, но Джон с Шерлоком изначально планировали, что Шерлок поможет ему перебраться. Джон сомневается, что смог бы перебраться через нее и со здоровой рукой, а с больным-то плечом?   
«Я смогу сделать это, - говорит себе Джон, ступая на первый ящик, и стараясь не шевелить рукой. –Я смогу сделать это».   
Проходит некоторое время, некоторое количество аккуратных движений плечом – оно все еще пытается возмущаться, – но, в конце концов, Джон оказывается на верху забора. Совсем как и говорил Шерлок, с другой стороны высится стог скошенной травы. Видимо, Шерлок долго наблюдал за тем, куда миссис Пауэлл и соседи сносят остатки травы. Как он и говорил, стог достаточно высок, чтобы просто спрыгнуть на него.   
Оглядев кучу травы, Джон замечает выемку там, куда спрыгнул Шерлок.   
Джон заминается, оглядываясь в сторону дома. Стоит ли ему делать это?   
Но одна мысль о том, как отреагируют мистер и миссис Холмс, обнаружив исчезновение Шерлока и осознав весь их план, сметают в сторону все сомнения.   
Глубоко вдохнув, Джон прижимает левую руку к груди перед прыжком. После короткого полета Джон удачно приземляется на спину, но боль от падения все же достаточно сильна, чтобы у него из глаз потекли слезы. Несколько минут Джон просто сидит на траве, тяжело, рвано дыша и стараясь не шевелить плечом. Лекарство не очень-то помогает, но Джон знает об этом. Джон никогда не будет способен лазать, прыгать и бегать без боли, как другие дети.   
Болезненная пульсация наконец-то затихает, и Джон аккуратно сползает на землю, вытирая слезы рукавом рубашки. Потом вытаскивает из кармана карту.   
Он перелез через стену, и, согласно карте, ему теперь нужно идти по тропке между заборами на улицу, параллельную той, на которой находится дом Холмсов.   
Джон упрямо сжимает карту и начинает свой путь.


	9. Chapter 9

Карта очень путаная, и Джон совершенно уверен, что уже множество раз повернул не туда. Он не знает, сколько времени уже прошло. По его ощущениям – целая вечность. Плечо вроде пока в порядке, но медленно, но верно долгий пеший переход и резкие подъемы делают свое дело: у Джона уже начинают болеть ноги. Он очень давно, с самой аварии не бегал и не ходил далеко. В приюте негде было развернуться, да и плечо его не позволяло больших нагрузок.   
Джон не привык к большим городам, таким, как Лондон. Он с трудом способен вспомнить пару раз, когда родители возили его с Гарри в город. Когда Джон первый раз приехал в дом Холмсов, он был твердо уверен, что тот находится в самом центре города. Это не совсем так, но количество людей и машин вокруг пугает Джона. Иногда карта ведет его по пустынным улицам, но временами, ему приходится пересекать большие улицы со светофорами, сигналящими машинами и всем прочим.   
Целую вечность и еще немного времени спустя, Джон наконец видит то, что Шерлок изобразил как пару огромных дымных труб. Они похожи на башни, одна повыше, другая пониже, но дыма из них не видно – Шерлок говорил, что это потому, что фабрика заброшена. А заброшена – значит идеально подходит для исследований.   
Еще через пару минут Джон находит вход. Ворота заперты, но пара прутьев проржавела и выломалась, так что мальчик спокойно может проскользнуть между ними. На воротах висят знаки «Опасность!» и «Осторожно!», и некоторое время Джон стоит перед входом, нервно прикусив губу.   
«Стоит ли мне входить?» - размышляет Джон, рассматривая желтые знаки. Выглядит опасно.  
Но все же, Шерлок наверняка зашел внутрь и сам начал исследование, так что Джону нужно зайти внутрь и отвести его домой, пока мистер и миссис Холмс не поняли, куда делись их дети. Джон осторожно оглядывается. Рядом проходит довольно оживленная трасса – Джон уверен, что та самая, по которой Гарри возит Шерлока на занятия музыкой, потому что Шерлок говорил, что каждый день проезжает мимо этой фабрики. Именно так ему и пришла в голову эта мысль.   
Никто из водителей не обращает внимания на мальчика, стоящего перед зданием и, поскольку рядом нет прохожих, Джон с глубоким вздохом пролезает в ворота.   
Большой двор завален контейнерами, осколками и кусками картона. Джон осматривается, не зная, с чего начать. Прямо перед ним, похоже, главное здание. Стекла побиты, на стенах странные слова и рисунки. Железная дверь в нескольких метрах от него приоткрыта, так что Джон решает начать поиски отсюда.   
Он подходит поближе и проскальзывает внутрь.   
Внутри не совсем темно, но света мало, да и воздух куда холоднее. Джон дрожит, продолжает идти вперед, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам. Он идет по длинному коридору со множеством дверей, здесь тихо и немножко жутко, и Джон думает, что ночью это довольно страшное место.   
\- Шерлок? – робко зовет он.   
Эхо голоса Джона прокатывается по пустынному коридору. Он внимательно прислушивается, но ничего не слышит: ни шагов, ни голосов. Джон размышляет, там ли он ищет Шерлока.   
\- Шерлок? – еще одна попытка, немного громче. Джон шагает вперед, заглядывая в каждую из комнат. В них пусто, серо и пыльно.   
Коридор заканчивается приоткрытой металлической дверью. Когда Джон пытается открыть ее шире, та застревает. Джон сильно тянет за ручку, по забывчивости схватившись за нее обеими руками. Тут же об этом сожалеет, потому что плечо немедленно простреливает болью. Джон шипит, немедленно опуская руки, но похоже, что этого рывка было вполне достаточно – дверь скрипит и открывается шире, так что мальчик вполне может пролезть в образовавшуюся щель.   
Джон пережидает, пока боль утихнет, и протискивается в дверь. Рукав рубашки рвется, зацепившись за какой-то выступ, и, глядя на дыру, Джон тяжело вздыхает. Миссис Холмс так рассердится, когда миссис Хадсон сообщит ей, что Джон порвал одну из новых, дорогих рубашек.   
Глупая была идея, думает Джон, шмыгнув носов. Глупо, глупо, глупо.   
Но он уже здесь. И не может уйти, пока не найдет Шерлока.   
Комната за дверью больше походит на огромную залу. Окна по-прежнему побиты, но в отличие от коридора, здесь гораздо светлее и теплей. В грязи на полу Джон замечает несколько маленьких следов, которые вполне могут принадлежать Шерлоку, так что есть надежда, что Джон идет в правильном направлении.   
\- Шерлок? – кричит он громче и вздрагивает, когда с балки с квохтанием взлетает напуганный голубь.   
Напрягая слух, Джон нетерпеливо ждет ответа. Никто не откликается, но Джону кажется, что он слышит какой-то шорох и следует туда, стараясь не наступать на осколки и обломки. Его ботинки уже не блестят как раньше, но он уверен, что сможет отчистить грязь. Штаны, однако, он тоже заляпал, так что размышляет, не следует ли ему спрятать грязные вещи по приходу домой.   
Тихий звук становится громче, когда Джон проходит через залу. Кажется, что по полу двигают что-то железное.   
\- Шерлок? – снова кричит Джон и тут же захлопывает рот.   
Может быть, это вовсе не Шерлок шумит? Может, это хозяин фабрики, который сейчас поймает его за подглядыванием, вызовет полицию, и Джон попадет в серьёзные неприятности!   
Шум на секунду прекращается, потом продолжается, как ни в чем не бывало.   
Уже почти дойдя до конца залы, Джон понимает, что шум доносится со стороны лестницы, ведущей вниз, видимо, в какой-то подвал. Сглотнув, Джон осторожно оглядывает металлические ступеньки. Они выглядят не очень надежно и местами проржавели, но ведь по ним уже кто-то спустился, значит, все в порядке, правда? Джон сосредоточенно вздыхает и делает первый шаг.   
Лестница спускается вниз по спирали и Джон ступает очень осторожно. Она немного скрипит, но не дрожит и не ломается, так что тревога внутри Джона уступает место любопытству. Тот, кто шумит, еще и не понял, что Джон преследует его. Но это все еще может оказаться какой-нибудь взрослый, так что, спустившись, Джон осторожно заглядывает за угол. Заметив темные кудри и запыленную парадную рубашку, Джон облегченно вздыхает.   
\- Шерлок! – восклицает он, и второй мальчик подпрыгивает от удивления.   
Его глаза забавно расширяются, когда он видит Джона, прежде чем он берет себя в руки.   
\- Джон? Что ты здесь делаешь?   
Он удивлен, но к тому же и зол, так что Джон, торопящийся к нему с облегчением и радостью, замирает в нескольких метрах от Шерлока.   
\- Я пришел за тобой, - медленно поясняет Джон. – Нам надо идти домой.   
Шерлок опасно сощуривается. Джон смотрит, как он отходит от маленькой двери в стене. Видимо, он расчищал к ней подход, потому что над кучей железок в углу висит свежее облако пыли.   
\- Ты не должен здесь быть. Мама страшно на тебя разозлится!   
Джон нервно сглатывает.   
\- Ну, нам нужно добраться домой прежде чем она заметит, – говорит Джон. – Ты ведь пойдешь со мной? Пожалуйста!   
Шерлок качает головой и раздражено вскидывает руки.   
\- Ты не понимаешь. Ты должен был остаться дома и вести себя как хороший, примерный мальчик.   
Джон молча пялится на Шерлока, явно озадаченный.   
\- Чего? – запинаясь, выдавливает он, не понимая, что означает разгневанное, даже обеспокоенное выражение лица Шерлока.   
\- Я пошел сюда один, чтобы ты мог сказать моим родителям, куда я отправился, чтобы они были тебе благодарны и полюбили тебя еще больше! Ты не должен был за мной ходить, дубина! Ты должен был помочь моим родителям и быть хорошим маленьким мальчиком!   
Джон моргает.   
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я им понравился? – повторяет он, пытаясь понять объяснения Шерлока и цепляясь за самое важное для него предложение.   
Удивительным образом гнев на лице Шерлока сменяется смущением. У него даже розовеют щеки.   
\- Джон, - тихо говорит Шерлок и отводит взгляд, что крайне нехарактерно для него. – Мне… очень стыдно за то, что я сказал отцу. Ты не… - Шерлок смолкает, прижимая ладони к бокам. – Ты не скучный. Ты… мне нравишься, ясно? И я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался. С нами, я имею в виду. Дома.   
Теплое ощущение рождается в животе Джона, медленно распространяясь по всему телу, когда он, наконец, понимает, что пытался сказать Шерлок, чего пытался добиться, в одиночестве сбегая из дома. Шерлок любит его. Шерлок хочет, чтобы он остался.   
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я стал твоим братом? – спрашивает Джон, просто для того, чтобы удостовериться и, когда Шерлок резко кивает в ответ, не может удержаться от счастливой улыбки.   
Шерлок поднимает глаза, смотрит на Джона и улыбается в ответ, и его щеки все еще горят румянцем. Несколько мгновений они просто, улыбаясь, смотрят друг на друга, и Джон думает, что это замечательный момент за всю историю их знакомства.   
Потом Шерлок снова хмурится, понимая, что его план провалился.   
\- Ты все испортил! Зачем пришел за мной? О, они так на тебя разозлятся!   
Джон перестает улыбаться, но теплое ощущение внутри не исчезает.   
\- Все в порядке. Давай просто пойдем домой – может быть, они просто не заметят.   
Джон уверен, что они успеют вернуться вовремя. Прошло же не так много времени, не так ли? Кроме того, у Шерлока есть правильная карта, так что все пойдет гораздо быстрее.   
Но Шерлок качает головой, отчего его кудряшки смешно подпрыгивают.   
\- Ой, нет, они точно уже знают, я уверен в этом. Сейчас, должно быть, уже время ужина. Я провел здесь, кажется, несколько часов. Кроме того, папа всегда знает обо всем.   
Джон сглатывает.   
\- Ты уверен? – спрашивает Джон, снова начиная волноваться.   
Шерлок кивает, но, внезапно, делает задумчивое лицо. Джон уже видел его раньше, когда они играли в «Клюэдо» или выясняли, кто стащил кусок пирога. Джон знает, что в такие моменты его лучше не беспокоить и молчать. Наконец, лицо Шерлока снова озаряется.   
\- Отлично, вот мой новый план – мы отправимся назад, и ты сможешь сказать родителям, что спас меня, вытащив из этого места. Тогда ты им понравишься, и им все равно придется тебя усыновить. Ну, вроде как в благодарность!   
\- А они не рассердятся, что я ушел один? – вслух размышляет Джон.   
\- Может быть, - соглашается Шерлок, но его это, похоже, совсем не беспокоит. – Но они больше будут рады тому, что я вернулся домой, мне кажется. Мама просто не даст нам десерта, или сделает еще что-нибудь такое же скучное.   
Джон обдумывает это предложение. Он не хочет врать мистеру и миссис Холмс, но это же будет не совсем неправда? Он отправился за Шерлоком, чтобы привести его домой, чтобы он не попал в неприятности. Это немножко похоже на спасательную операцию, не так ли? - Ладно, - соглашается Джон, и Шерлок довольно кивает.   
В приятной тишине они вместе добираются до лестницы, и Джон все никак не может перестать улыбаться. Он нравится Шерлоку. Шерлок хочет стать его братом. Джон уверен, что мистер и миссис Холмс будут рады услышать это от самого Шерлока, и размышляет, скажет ли им мальчик об этом.   
Они вместе наступают на первую ступеньку, Шерлок идет чуть впереди.   
Джон думает, каково это – быть усыновленным. Может быть, миссис Холмс станет чаще улыбаться ему? Джон помнит, что Майкрофт говорил, что она не любит обниматься, но когда домой приехал мистер Холмс, она была гораздо счастливей и даже поцеловала его. И вернется ли Майкрофт? С довольной улыбкой Джон вспоминает, что тот также станет его братом.   
Внезапно, лестница громко скрипит, и Шерлок замирает на месте, занеся ногу над пятой ступенькой. Медленно бледнея, он оборачивается к Джону. Лестница начинает дрожать, жутко скрипя, и Джон начинает паниковать.   
\- Назад! – кричит Шерлок и толкает Джона вниз, чуть не сбивая его с ног.   
Они успевают добежать до низа, когда лестница начинает заваливаться на бок и с грохотом врезается в стену. Джон быстро закрывает уши ладонями, кривясь от шума, и таращится на облако пыли и грязи. Шерлоку рядом ничуть не лучше.   
Несколько минут они молчат. В конце концов, Джон отрывает ладони от ушей и смотрит на то, что они натворили.   
Лестница осталась лестницей. Она не развалилась на части или что-то в этом духе, но теперь она уж точно не может послужить лестницей, даже если ты очень маленький и легкий, поскольку отвалилась и прислонена к стене. Джон моргает, его сердце начинает колотиться, как только он понимает это.   
\- Шерлок? – срывающимся голосом говорит он. – Что нам теперь делать?


	10. Chapter 10

Они быстро понимают, что обвалившаяся лестница – единственный выход из этого подвала. В стенах нет не то, что окон, даже дыр, а та маленькая дверца, которую как раз собирался исследовать Шерлок до прихода Джона ведет в туннель, заваленный камнями и грязью, так что через нее тоже не выбраться.   
Они в ловушке. Застряли.   
Шерлок меряет шагами комнатку, осматривая стены, пол и заглядывая в каждый угол, но Джон уже потерял надежду. Он забивается в угол и сидит там, обняв колени руками.   
Плечо снова болит, но в этом нет ничего удивительного – все эти пешие прогулки, открывания дверей и вот теперь прыжок с лестницы. Джон думает, что все это время держался только на возбуждении и упорстве. Кроме того, он так и не принял еще одну таблетку – а ведь он обычно принимает три в подобные дни, последнюю совсем перед сном. После хорошего сна плечо обычно проходит.   
\- Мы застряли, Шерлок, - шепчет он, когда после долго периода времени, Шерлок все еще продолжает метаться по комнате. – Перестань уже искать выход!   
Шерлок бросает на него взгляд, еще более гневный, чем те, что он были при первой встрече. Джон вздрагивает, но не опускает глаз. Понимает, что Шерлок вовсе не имеет этого в виду. Он нравится Шерлоку, ведь он так и сказал. Именно поэтому они и оказались здесь.   
\- Мы не могли «застрять»! – почти кричит Шерлок, и Джон понимает, что друг смертельно напуган.   
Джон его прекрасно понимает. Он сам немного напуган. Что же им теперь делать? Никто же не знает, куда они ушли. Как их найдут мистер и миссис Холмс, особенно когда на улице станет темно?   
\- Но ведь так оно и есть, - говорит Джон и слабо улыбается Шерлоку. – Сядешь рядом?   
Шерлок трясет головой и делает ещё несколько кругов по подвалу, но, в конце концов, тяжело вздыхает и плюхается рядом с Джоном.   
\- Не очень интересное приключение, - бормочет он, поджимая ноги совсем как Джон.   
\- Настоящие приключения должны быть опасны, - отзывается Джон.   
Шерлок только фыркает в ответ. Несколько минут они молчат.   
\- Я бы вместо настоящего приключения лучше остался дома, – бормочет Шерлок и прячет лицо в коленях, задевая грязные брюки.   
Джон вздыхает, осторожно косится на Шерлока, который, кажется, вот-вот заплачет, и придвигается ближе, толкая его здоровым плечом.   
\- Все будет хорошо, - шепчет он, хоть и сам не знает, как это может произойти. – Если они не смогут нас найти, они позвонят в полицию.   
Шерлок хныкает, уткнувшись носом в колени.   
Джон думает, что теперь – самое время для того, чтобы обнять Шерлока. Он аккуратно поднимает здоровую руку и осторожно обнимает Шерлока, который замирает на месте и поднимает голову, глядя на Джона слезящимися глазами. Джон улыбается брату, пытаясь не обращать внимания на боль в другом плече. Это первое объятие Джона за черт знает сколько времени и уж точно – первое объятие с Шерлоком.   
Оно совершенно особенное.   
\- Но твой отец знает все на свете, ведь так? Он догадается, где мы, – говорит Джон Шерлоку, пытаясь добавить в голос уверенности.   
И, наконец-то, Шерлок улыбается ему в ответ, вытирая лицо рукавом рубашки.   
\- Конечно, догадается, - соглашается он, и немного сдвигается ближе к Джону, протягивая руку, чтобы обнять его.   
Джон не знает, сколько времени они сидят вот так, в обнимку, выжидая и прислушиваясь. Вокруг темнеет, и тени постепенно становятся длиннее. Джон начинает волноваться и пугаться. Он вспоминает свои мысли по поводу того, что это место с наступлением темноты станет страшнее, и теперь понимает, что был прав. Света осталось совсем мало, и тени, кажется, начали шевелиться.   
Становится холоднее, и Джон впервые благодарен миссис Холмс за то, что она настаивает на том, чтобы мальчики носили рубашки с длинным рукавом, несмотря на то, что на дворе позднее лето и все еще тепло.   
\- А что если они не придут? – шепчет Шерлок с закрытыми глазами.   
\- Придут, - настаивает Джон, сжимая плечо Шерлока и искренне надеясь, что он не врет.   
Сейчас его плечо болит почти так же сильно, как утром, но пока он сидит, она еще терпима. Джону очень хочется расплакаться, но он понимает, что если начнет, то не сможет прекратить, тогда Шерлок тоже расплачется, тогда все станет гораздо хуже, чем сейчас.   
Джон устал и напуган, он хочет пойти домой, выпить прекрасного горячего шоколада миссис Хадсон или поиграть вместе с Шерлоком на пианино. Он даже согласен потерпеть гнев миссис Холмс, только бы их забрали отсюда.   
Совсем скоро они окружены темнотой со всех сторон, и Шерлок ерзает на месте, вжимаясь лицом в плечо Джона. Джон слишком устал и напуган, чтобы сказать ему что-нибудь хорошее, так что он просто закрывает глаза, чтобы не смотреть в темноту и не придумывать страшные фигуры и звуки, которых на самом деле-то и нет.   
В какой-то момент Джон отвлекается и засыпает, прижимая Шерлока к себе, как мягкую игрушку.   
***  
Джон рывком просыпается от шума, который ему совершенно явно не привиделся.   
\- Ты это слышал?   
Шерлок шепчет Джону прямо в ухо и цепляется за его рубашку. По голосу он напуган не меньше Джона.   
\- Ага, - выдыхает Джон.   
Джон точно не знает, что именно они слышат. Эти шумы не то далеко, не то близко. Совершенно точно, это происходит внутри здания. Это могут быть как люди, так и монстры. Джон искренне надеется, что этот «кто-то» не хочет причинить им зла.   
\- Мне страшно, Джон, - шепчет Шерлок, и Джон думает, что от этого только страшнее, поскольку, насколько он помнит, Шерлок никогда бы не упомянул, что его что-то пугает.   
\- Мне тоже, - отвечает Джон и прикусывает губу, чтобы подавить рвущийся наружу всхлип.   
Где-то на периферии сознания, Джон отмечает, что плечо все еще болит, но шумы становятся громче, и это все, о чем может думать мальчик.   
«Пожалуйста, пускай это будут не монстры» , - думает он.   
Те научные книги, что читал Джон, никогда не упоминали о монстрах, живущих в заброшенных местах, и, обычно, взрослые рассказывали детям, что в темноте нет никаких жутких созданий, но может, они были неправы, или Джон читал неправильные книги, и на самом деле, монстры существуют. Монстры, способные учуять его и Шерлока.   
Потом, Джон наконец-то может разобрать один из голосов.   
\- … должны быть здесь… следы там и… Свет!   
Не монстры. Люди. Люди!   
Внезапно, темнота разбита лучом света из того входа, из которого они пришли. Он слабенький, но он есть, и чернота сменяется серостью и очертаниями лестницы и стен. Джон смотрит вниз и может разглядеть нос Шерлока.   
\- Джон! – все еще тихо шепчет Шерлок.   
Джон, размышляющий о том, стоит ли ему начать звать на помощь, понимает, что эти люди могут также оказаться плохими людьми, например, преступниками, так что он прикусывает губу, напрягает слух, чтобы понять что-то больше.   
\- … установите прожектор, - говорит голос.   
Джон понимает, что говорит мужчина, но он не кажется ему знакомым. Это совершенно точно не миссис Холмс или Гарри.   
Слышны шаги, явно больше чем одного человека. Так же слышны и другие звуки, просто Джон не может понять, что они означают. Только звук открывающихся дверей и звук чего-то тяжелого, что тащат по полу. «Они что-то ищут», - думает Джон. Ищут их? Они же говорили о чьих-то следах, не так ли?   
Шаги становятся громче, приближаются ко входу в подвал, и Джон затаивает дыхание.   
\- Ау? Шерлок? Джон? Вы здесь?   
Джон узнает голос одновременно с тем, как Шерлок отпускает его и начинает кричать:   
\- Майкрофт! Мы внизу!   
Чувство облегчения накрывает Джона с головой с невиданной силой. Это Майкрофт! Их спасут! Он поднимается на ноги, так же как и Шерлок, который уже вскочил и несется к обрушенной лестнице. Осторожно стараясь ни обо что не споткнуться, потому что еще не слишком светло, Джон следует за ним.   
\- Шерлок! – зовет Майкрофт, и в голосе его больше облегчения, чем у Джона, хотя тот не очень-то понимает, как такое возможно. – Где Джон?   
\- Здесь я! – кричит Джон и радостно вздыхает, когда в проеме появляется Майкрофт.   
У него в руке фонарик, но большинство света идет, кажется, из большой залы. Майкрофт щурится, не в состоянии разглядеть их как следует.   
\- Слава Богу, - все равно говорит он, и голос его слегка дрожит. – Никто из вас не ранен, ничего не повредил?   
\- Я в порядке! – кричит Шерлок, потом понижает голос. - С тобой все в порядке, Джон?   
\- То-только мое плечо, - отмечает Джон, достаточно громко, чтобы и Майкрофт услышал. – У нас тут лестница обвалилась! Мы не можем выбраться!  
Майкрофт кивает и оборачивается, чтобы крикнуть через плечо:   
\- Я нашел их! Все сюда! Они застряли в одном из угольных подвалов!   
Слышны еще шаги, и через мгновение на них смотрят уже шесть человек. Они не полицейские, по крайней мере, на них нет формы, но Джон уверен, что они могут им помочь, потому что они пришли вместе с Майкрофтом, а Майкрофт всегда знает, что нужно делать.   
Майкрофт командует своими людьми, и Джон в какой-то момент перестает вслушиваться, потому что не узнает слов – но понимает, что их спасут, и это все, что важно. Рядом с ним Шерлок облегченно вздыхает, и Джон видит очертания его фигуры, когда он поворачивается.   
\- Ты был прав, они все-таки пришли, - говорит Шерлок.   
Что-то касается живота Джона, и он понимает, что Шерлок пытается нащупать его руку. Джон ловит его ладонь, и Шерлок благодарно сжимает пальцы.   
\- Я знаю, - все, что говорит Джон, и они оба поднимают головы, наблюдая за людьми, которые приносят прожектора, веревки и что-то еще.   
Майкрофт появляется еще раз, проверяя, что мальчики все еще на месте и ждут их. В конце концов, к ним спускают мужчину, сидящего на доске, привязанной двумя веревками.   
\- Кто первый? – спрашивает он и ободряюще улыбается, подзывая их ближе.   
\- Иди, - немедленно говорит Шерлок и отпускает руку Джона, - Ну, знаешь, твое плечо.   
Джон кивает, и благодарность смешивается в его груди с облегчением от того, что он наконец-то выберется из этого жуткого подвала. Он подходит к мужчине, который осторожно прижимает его к себе и кричит, чтобы их поднимали.   
Наверху его обхватывает еще одна пара сильных рук, когда его наконец-то ставят на твердую землю. Джон глубоко вздыхает, находя равновесие, но даже не успевает поблагодарить своих спасителей, потому что его внезапно тянут за здоровую руку.   
\- Джон! О господи, ты до смерти нас напугал.   
Джон забывает дышать, когда его обнимает Майкрофт. Молодой человек стоит на коленях на грязнющем полу, совсем не заботясь о своем дорогом костюме, и обнимает Джона. Он помнит о больном плече мальчика, но обнимает его достаточно крепко, чтобы можно было понять, что Майкрофт очень, очень беспокоился о Джоне и вовсе не намерен его никуда отпускать.   
Сначала Джон слишком удивлен подобным поворотом событий, чтобы обнять Майкрофта в ответ, а когда тот отстраняется и касается ладонями лица Джона, уже слишком поздно делать что-то, кроме того, как пялиться.   
\- Мы сейчас же отвезем тебя в госпиталь, - говорит Майкрофт, оглядывая Джона. – Они дадут тебе что-нибудь от боли.   
Майкрофт поднимает глаза, и Джон поворачивается как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Шерлока ставят на землю. Шерлок замечает Джона и Майкрофта и немедленно бежит к ним, проскальзывая мимо Джона и врезаясь во все еще стоящего на коленях брата. Очевидно, у Шерлока нет никаких трудностей с обниманием старшего брата. Ну, по крайней мере, после спасения из темного, страшного подвала на жуткой фабрике.   
Майкрофт прижимает брата к себе, на секунду закрывая глаза, и Джон понимает, что нет никакой разницы в том, как через несколько секунд он касается ладонями лица Шерлока, и тем, как он оглядывал самого Джона. Как если бы Джон был для него так же важен, как и Шерлок.   
\- И о чем ты только думал? - говорит Майкрофт, глядя на Шерлока, но в голосе и глазах его нет злости. – Я безумно долго выяснял, куда вы пропали! Вы могли пострадать, вас могли похитить!   
Шерлок не отвечает, пряча лицо у брата на груди. Майкрофт снова обнимает его, глядя на Джона поверх его плеча. Он улыбается Джону, продолжая обнимать брата, и на лице его написано облегчение, радость и может совсем немножко – гнев. Джон, однако, просто счастлив тому, что их спасли, и все еще немножко удивлен, что Майкрофт волновался за него так же сильно, как и за Шерлока.   
В конце концов, они выбираются на улицу, где их уже ждет скорая и множество других машин. Видимо, кто-то открыл им ворота. Вокруг стоит много людей, и Джон размышляет, все ли они приехали их спасать.   
Рядом с машинами Джон видит знакомые фигуры мистера и миссис Холмс: их лица освещены синими всполохами маячка скорой. Мистер Холмс обнимает жену за плечи и что-то шепчет ей на ухо, поглаживая ее по волосам, но они оба сразу же поднимают головы, как только к ним подходит спасательная группа.   
Немного паникуя, Джон немедленно шагает ближе к Шерлоку. Возбуждение уже слегло, и Джон осознает, что они капитально влипли.   
Но миссис Холмс не кричит на них, да и мистер Холмс не смотрит гневно. На самом-то деле, миссис Холмс кладет руки на спины мальчиков и притягивает их ближе – и Джон понимает, что это такой странный способ обниматься.   
\- Мальчики, - говорит она немного срывающимся голосом.   
Она бледна, волосы и одежда в беспорядке, и Джон не знает, что именно, это полуобъятие, ее внешний вид или слова потрясают его больше. Он никогда раньше не видел миссис Холмс такой.   
Пока миссис Холмс возится с мальчиками, несколько раз спрашивая, все ли с ними в порядке, мистер Холмс подходит к Майкрофту и кладет руку ему на плечо.   
\- Хорошая работа, - с кивком говорит он и поворачивается побеседовать с одним из мужчин, что участвовали в операции.   
На лице Майкрофта написано облегчение и немного – гордость.   
Шерлок и Джон сидят в скорой с медиком, который осматривает их обоих, обещая Джону по приезду в больницу дать более сильное лекарство, чем то, которое он уже вколол. Пока машина мчится по ночным улицам, Шерлок и Джон просто сидят рядом, почти как в том страшном подвале, за исключением того, что теперь на их плечах лежит теплое пушистое одеяло.   
\- Ну, - говорит Шерлок. Он все еще взволновал, но уже намного больше походит на настоящего себя.   
\- Угу, – отзывается Джон.   
Минута молчания.   
Потом они оба начинают безудержно хихикать. Они трясутся от смеха, и это не очень хорошо для плеча Джона, так что парамедик бросает на них удивленный взгляд, но им уже все равно. Их спасли, Джону тепло и хорошо: его обняли Майкрофт и миссис Холмс, и Шерлок хочет стать его братом.   
Джон уверен, что по выходу из госпиталя у них будут серьезные проблемы, но сейчас ему совсем не страшно.   
Все что важно – это то, что он все еще смеется, и Шерлок смеется вместе с ним.   
Это просто замечательно. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации от ~Ri  
> http://savepic.su/733706.jpg  
> http://savepic.su/732685.jpg  
> http://savepic.su/773644.jpg  
> http://savepic.su/755212.jpg  
> http://savepic.su/724492.jpg


End file.
